Lua Cheia
by Lady Murder
Summary: E tudo começou com uma lua cheia. #SaiHinataNaruto, Sai's POV. Cap 11 on
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: **O começo está uma droga, mas não tenho coragem de mudar. Acompanhem a fic e espero que vejam uma melhora na minha escrita XD.

**::**

**Prólogo**

Como começar? Como começar a falar de algo que já foi calado? Como começar a falar de uma história triste que eu evito lembrar?

Sinceramente eu não sei. Mas tenho que tentar. Preciso tentar. Preciso por para fora tudo isso, senão serei capaz de explodir. E o meio que encontrei para expressar isso foi através das palavras. Por que não o desenho? Você pergunta. E eu respondo que é porque não sei desenhar isso. Não há um desenho que expresse tudo o que aconteceu. Já as palavras... Sei cada uma que devo dizer para explicar tudo.

Isso não é um livro. É somente uma história. Um desabafo. Um desabafo da pessoa que menos demonstrou seus sentimentos, mas isso não quer dizer que foi a que menos sofreu.

E este desabafo tem todos os elementos de um livro:

Os protagonistas: Um garoto de sorriso falso, uma garota frágil, um garoto hiperativo.

O cenário: A nem tão calma Konoha. A agitada Suna.

Os personagens secundários: Um gênio sem liberdade, uma garota carente por dentro, um Kazekage sozinho e uma amiga triste.

Os sentimentos: amizade, angústia, felicidade, ódio, compreensão, tristeza, esperança, indiferença, amor, inveja. E vários outros não demonstrados.

A ação: Missões, lutas, brigas e gritos.

As expressões faciais: Corada, espantada, feliz, chorosa, com raiva, indiferente, desprezo, desgosto, sem vida...

O nome: Lua Cheia.

O fim: A criação de uma história.

E o começo: Uma noite fria e uma lua cheia.

\\/

**N/A: Ok, amei esse prólogo. Não pergunte porque. Decidi fazer essa fic depois de ler a "Conto de Fadas" da Nanase Kei. E meu deu vontade de fazer uma fic centrada no Sai. Pois aí está. Bem, estou sem muito o que falar, mas espero que gostem, já estou fazendo o capítulo 1. /baba/**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. O começo

**Lua Cheia, o começo**

Foi assim que começou.

**Um cenário**

_Uma noite fria  
Uma lua cheia  
Uma rua deserta  
E alguém em um banco._

Eu estava saindo do Ichiraku Lámen. Não agüentava mais ver macarrão na minha frente. Os dois disseram que viriam logo. Um desses dois era uma garota testuda de cabelos curtos e róseos e olhos verdes, que terá uma pequena participação nesta história. Mas não agora.

Esfreguei meus braços por causa do frio. Virei em uma rua, absorto, olhando para o céu que estava com uma grande lua cheia e várias estrelas. Uma noite bonita e fria que se quebrou no momento em que virei em uma rua deserta e descobri que ela não estava tão deserta. Havia alguém sentado em um banco. Alguém que iria mudar tudo, que iria quebrar o mundo perfeito que criei. Que iria quebrar meu sorriso falso.

**Uma expressão**

_Triste  
Com uma lágrima a escorrer pelo rosto._

Aproximei-me de onde a luz da lua batia e pude ver quem estava no banco. Uma garota de longos cabelos preto-azulados e olhos perolados, Hyuuga Hinata. Parei. Ela não havia me visto, pois estava de olhos fechados, seu rosto de feições delicadas estava triste. Levantei as sobrancelhas ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela.

Engoli em seco sem saber o que fazer. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para consolar alguém, não sou bom em dar conselhos, quanto mais a uma pessoa que falei no máximo duas vezes.

Ouvi passos e, adivinhando quem era, me escondi em um canto escuro. Vi que acertei em cheio quando duas pessoas dobraram nessa rua. A luz do luar reluzia nos cabelos loiros e arrepiados de uma dessas pessoas e os olhos azuis da mesma brilhavam. Por enquanto, me limito a apresentar somente uma parte da aparência dos personagens, mas o resto das características físicas e suas personalidades serão futuramente apresentados.

**Uma ação**

_Um consolo  
Um abraço._

O brilho sumiu dos olhos de Uzumaki Naruto quando ele viu Hinata no banco chorando.

- Hinata-chan! – Ele gritou fazendo a menina se assustar, corar e limpar apressadamente o rosto ao ver quem a chamou. Sakura somente levantou as sobrancelhas, deu meia-volta e saiu.

Sakura estava certa em sair. Isso não tinha nada a ver com ela. Hinata não era sua amiga. E eu deveria ter feito o mesmo. Mas não consegui sair do lugar. E eu não sabia por quê. Mais tarde saberia que, se tivesse feito o mesmo que Sakura, nada disso teria acontecido. 

- Hinata-chan... O que houve? – Naruto sentou-se ao lado da Hyuuga.

- N-nada... – Ela falou tentando parecer convincente, mas pelo olhar dela eu sabia que estava mentindo.

E Naruto também.

- Não minta. Você estava chorando. O que aconteceu?

Vi o rosto dela através de uma brecha atrás de Naruto. Vi aquele rosto delicado se encher de tristeza. Senti o ímpeto de ir ate lá, mas me contive.

- É-é... O m-meu pai. – Deu pra perceber que ela continha as lágrimas, pois seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos. – E-ele anda mui-muito estre-tressado comigo por-porque e-eu n-não estou saindo como ele queria nos treinamentos. E-eu m-me esfor-forço muito, m-mas nun-nunca con-consigo o q-que ele que-quer. – As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela. – Ne-neji-nii-san diz que-que eu me-me sa-saio bem, m-mas e-eu sai q-que n-não. M-meu pa-pai grito-tou m-muito comi-migo ho-hoje. Di-disse que e-eu s-sou a ver-vergonha do-do clã-clã. E-e e-ele está cer-certo e-eu sou uma i-inú-inútil. N-não faço nada direi...

- Não Hinata-chan! Você se esforça muito e sai muito bem. Você não é inútil coisa nenhuma! Você é especial do seu jeito! Seu pai é que é um idiota de não perceber isso! – Hinata chorou mais. – Q-quer dizer... Ele não é idiota não! Foi sem querer! – Naruto completou desconcertado, mas o que ele não percebeu foi que a Hyuuga chorava de agradecimento.

- Naruto-kun...

Não pude ver o rosto dele, mas provavelmente deve ter sorrido. 

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

E depois a abraçou. Um abraço apertado. Um abraço de consolo.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram, mas depois eles se fecharam e um sorriso tímido brotou junto com um tom rosado no rosto delicado de Hinata.

E foi aí que uma coisa aconteceu: Senti inveja. É. Senti inveja pela primeira vez de Naruto. Senti inveja por ele estar ali, com ela em seus braços, sorrindo. Senti inveja por eu não estar consolando-a como ele. Senti inveja de não ter feito nada quando a vi chorando, enquanto ele a abraçava. Ao me pegar sentindo isso, decidi que esse seria mais um sentimento que eu não demonstraria.

Resolvi sair dali, senão acabaria fazendo alguma besteira. Dei uma rápida olhada para trás antes de ir para outra ruela e vi que o abraço havia acabado.

Enquanto eu andava, olhei de novo para o céu. E, em vez de ver a lua, vi um olho. Um olho da mesma cor que a lua. O olho de Hinata.

**Um começo**

_Uma noite  
Uma lua  
Um olho._

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/A: Ai. Meu. Deus. Adorei fazer esse cap \o/. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado . Agradeço a Srta. Abracadabra por betar e por comentar. Agradeço a Hiei-and-shino pelo comentário. E agradeço a todos os que comentaram n.n . A respostas do reviews vem depois. **

**Beijão! n.n**


	3. Uma protagonista

**A Menina Frágil, uma protagonista.**

Desde aquele dia, não a esqueci.

**Um sentimento**

_Um dos que não foram demonstrados:  
A curiosidade._

Desde aquele dia as imagens dela com uma lágrima no rosto e dela sorrindo não saíam de minha mente. E, desde aquele dia, a lua nunca mais foi a mesma para mim. Ela virou Hinata.

Por causa disso, um sentimento novo apareceu: a curiosidade. Fiquei curioso. Curioso para saber mais sobre ela. Curioso para conhecê-la melhor. Curioso para saber quem realmente é Hinata. Curioso para saber se ela é algo mais que uma menina frágil.

Passei, então, a procurá-la sempre que eu estava livre, quando não estava em alguma missão. E sempre que eu a via, estava treinando, se esforçando, tentando se superar. Quando estava com o time, ela ficava meio envergonhada, mas treinava. Quando ela estava só, não parava, ficava sempre séria, concentrada, se recriminando quando errava em alguma coisa. E foi em uma dessas vezes em que ela estava sozinha, que saí das sombras e falei com ela. E foi também aí que percebi que ela era mais que uma menina frágil. Muito mais.

**Uma expressão**

_Determinada.  
Com um leve rubor nas bochechas._

Ela estava treinando, como sempre. Estava arfante e o suor pingava de seu belo rosto. Uma pergunta que talvez passe pela cabeça de quem ler isso (se alguém ler): como ela não me via, se estava com o byakugan ativado? Simples. Ela estava tão concentrada ali no seu treino, no tronco a sua frente, que não reparava no que tinha ao redor. Tive essa certeza no primeiro dia em que a observei.

Continuei a vê-la treinar, como sempre. Porém nesse dia, uma vontade me apossou: falar com Hinata.

Eu me senti nervoso, mas fui até ela.

- Hinata. – Chamei em um tom casual.

Ela se assustou e virou-se para mim. Quando percebeu quem era, corou e desativou o byakugan.

- S-sai-kun! – Ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Treinando muito? – Eu disse sorrindo em minha maneira casual.

- Ha-hai! E-eu estava ta-tão concentra-trada que-que nem o-o percebi. Go-gomen.

- Porque está pedindo desculpas? Não precisa. – Pensei em dizer que ninguém se desculpa por não perceber outra pessoa, mas seria rude demais numa primeira conversa com ela. Logo com ela.

- Ha-hai. O-o que está fa-fazendo por aqui? – Hinata disse meio nervosa.

- Estava passeando. Preciso descansar um pouco. As missões, além de serem cansativas, desgastam muito.

- Ah! E-então e-eu e-estou atrapa-palhando seu pa-passeio. Eu j-já esta-tava indo mes-mesmo.

Revirei meus olhos. Será que Hinata se resumia a isso? Uma garotinha frágil que faz tudo o que os outros querem, sem nunca pensar em si mesma? Será que ela não passava disso?

Ela se virou para sair, mas segurei seu ombro. A virei de frente para mim e vi um rosto abaixado, assustado e corado.

- Não precisa. Você não está atrapalhando. Você é quem está treinando, lembra? Eu é que estou atrapalhando seu treinamento.

-N-não, eu...

-Pode ir treinar. Eu não me importo. Se você fosse o "Pinto Pequeno", ou a "Putinha Testuda", ou o "Vagabundo Pervertido", eu me importaria. Mas você é só a... Hinata. Então pode continuar.

Ela arregalou os olhos diante dos apelidos e corou, mas depois assentiu.

- Ha-hai.

Bem, foi aí que dei conta de uma coisa: ela não tinha um apelido. Não tinha nenhum. Era somente Hinata. Todas as pessoas ao meu redor têm um apelido, mas ela não. Olhei para Hinata e vi seu rosto corado e concentrado enquanto treinava... Eu poderia chamá-la de "Menina Frágil".

- Vejo que anda treinando duro. Por quê? – Perguntei de repente fazendo-a se assustar e parar.

Hinata olhou desconfiada – já com o byakugan desativado – para mim, como se avaliasse se eu realmente havia feito aquela pergunta. Eu tinha uma idéia de qual era resposta dessa pergunta, mas queria confirmá-la.

Ela franziu o cenho e abaixou a cabeça, como se tivesse concluído que eu tinha mesmo perguntado.

- E-eu... – Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu estou tentando me provar. Estou tentando provar que... Eu realmente posso mudar. Que eu posso lutar. Que eu posso ser forte. Que eu sou muito mais que uma menina tímida e frágil. – Os olhos dela brilharam, e os meus também. – Antes... Antes eu era sempre apagada pelo brilho dos outros. Eu era sempre fraca. Era a que sempre ia mal nos treinamentos e missões. Mas agora... Agora eu sei que não sou assim. Pelo menos não tanto. Agora eu luto. E se eu caio... Eu me levanto. Sem precisar de ninguém. Agora eu posso provar que não sou uma menininha frágil como meu pai e o resto do clã acham.

Controlei o sorriso que iria brotar de meus lábios. Então ela não era só uma menininha frágil. Ela realmente era mais. Muito mais. Agora eu podia ver a determinação no rosto daquela garota, um leve rubor nas bochechas, mas ainda assim determinada.

- E... – O rubor aumentou um pouco. – Eu devo tudo isso ao... Naruto-kun. Antes eu admitia que era uma pessoa fraca e não fazia nada. Mas... Depois do apoio que ele me deu na minha luta com o Neji-niisan, dizendo para que eu me levantasse, para que eu não desistisse, eu me senti mais forte. Eu senti que eu podia mudar. E foi tudo graças a... Ele.

Fiquei com raiva. Com muita raiva. No entanto, não demonstrei. Fiquei com raiva à simples menção daquele nome. Naruto.

E desde quando eu tinha raiva daquele nome?

Desde aquele momento. Desde o momento em que ela falava que foi _ele_ que a ajudou e não _eu_. Desde o momento que eu soube pela boca dela que foi _ele_ que a fez se tornar uma pessoa forte e não _eu_.

Atitude egoísta? Sim. Muito. Principalmente pelo fato de que eu mal falei com ela.

E eu me importo? Não. Nem um pouco. Principalmente pelo fato de que minha inveja crescia a cada segundo em que eu via aquela expressão feliz naquele belo rosto quando o nome Naruto foi mencionado.

- Já está escurecendo. Tenho que ir. – Menti. Ela se alarmou um pouco ao notar minha voz mais bruta.

- O-o q-que fo-foi? E-eu di-disse algo erra-rado? Go-gomen, te per-pertubei co-com bes-besteiras. – Ela estava corada e, aparentemente, um pouco triste.

- Não. Foi bom escutar o que você disse. Mas é que eu tenho que realmente ir.

- Ah! Então... Po-po-de-de-remos con-con-conversar de-de no-novo? – Eu, que já estava virado e andando, parei. Sorri de lado.

- Claro. Quando precisar.

- Ha-hai. Obrigada. Bo-boa noite, Sai-kun.

-Boa noite... Lua Cheia. – E saí.

**Um apelido:**

_Lua Cheia._

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: **Oie . Desculpem a demora!! Mas é que com fic de ficha você fica louquinha xD.

Estou sem muito o que falar, a não ser que:

MUITO MUITO MUITO obrigada pelos comentários

Vocês também amam a Hinata, mas acham um saco ter que fazê-la gaguejar? T.T

MUITO obrigada a Hiei-and-Shino por betar o/


	4. Uma ação

Então, algo inesperado aconteceu.

**Um cenário:**

_Escritório da 5ª Hokage, Tsunade.  
E uma lua cheia. Cada dia mais brilhante._

Desde o dia em que saí das sombras e conversei com Hinata, não nos vimos mais. Apesar de eu ter dito que conversaríamos de novo, não falei mais com ela. Acho que não iríamos conseguir nos encarar. Ela, porque falou algo pessoal abertamente para uma pessoa que ela mal conhecia. Eu, porque a chamei de Lua Cheia.

Não sei o que me deu, quando vi... Já havia a chamado assim. Explicação? Nenhuma. Nem eu me entendo.

O fato é que novamente fiquei curioso, mas por outro motivo: saber por que ela me contou aquilo. Era algo tão pessoal... Por que ela contou a mim? Logo a mim? Poderia dizer que ela confiou em mim. Mas por quê? Digamos que eu seja uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que existem...

Porém, não nos falamos mais. E eu não pude matar minha curiosidade.

Bem, não acredito em destino. Acho que cada um faz seu próprio caminho, como eu fiz o meu. Mas tem coisas que simplesmente acontecem, e que não tem explicação. Como, por exemplo, o fato de eu estar treinando calmamente com o Vagabundo Pervertido e do nada um pássaro negro aparecer, ou seja: uma provável missão. Então o time 7 se dirigiu ao escritório da Hokage.

Ao chegarmos, Tsunade estendia um papel contendo uma missão rank B para Kakashi. Ela dizia algo como: "vocês irão ter ajuda, dois times participarão dessa missão". A porta se abriu e eu me virei.

Confesso que deve ter sido o maior susto que já tive, pois quem me encarava ali era uma lua. Uma Lua Cheia.

**Um rival:**

_Um garoto loiro e hiper-ativo:  
Naruto._

Depois do susto, descobri que teríamos uma missão, juntos. Eu, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi, mais Kiba, Shino, Kurenai e... Hinata. Simplesmente não dava para acreditar.

Ela, ao me ver, baixou os olhos e não os levantou mais. Patético? Pode ser. Mas, ela não poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Partimos no dia seguinte em direção a Suna. Sim, nossa missão seria lá. Só para melhorar as coisas. Então, no segundo dia de caminhada, paramos para descansar em um bosque.

Apesar de ser Naruto quem iria ser o primeiro a vigiar, eu não conseguia dormir. Não vendo Hinata, que aparentemente também não estava com sono, rindo com Naruto.

_Naruto... _O garotinho hiper-ativo. O menino que sempre dá forças a todos. O jovem que sempre tentar se superar. O homem que nunca desanima. O pirralho que invejo.

Ele sempre está sorrindo. Mas não como eu. Meu sorriso é falso, fingido, forçado. O dele é verdadeiro, radiante.

Ele nunca demonstra seus sentimentos. No entanto, não como eu. Não demonstro para me proteger, para me guardar. Já ele, não demonstra para não preocupar os outros, para os outros não o verem fraquejar.

E lá estava ele. Dando forças a ela. Brincando com ela. Fazendo-a rir. Ela... Lua Cheia. _Minha_ Lua Cheia. Aquela que eu não consegui fazer sorrir como ele consegue.

E então, sem que eu percebesse, aquele maldito se tornou meu rival.

**Uma expressão:**

_De felicidade.  
A primeira que ganhei dela._

Quando percebi que iria acabar fazendo alguma besteira, me virei e dormi. Na verdade tentei. Mas que seja.

Ir de Konoha para Suna demora mais ou menos uns três dias, isso se o grupo descansar pouco. Mas como estávamos em um grupo grande e tínhamos que descansar, a viagem iria demorar uns cinco dias.

Estávamos na noite do terceiro dia e era a vez de Hinata ficar de guarda. Olhei para o lado e percebi que Naruto dormia. Sorri. Ótima oportunidade, não?

Ela estava encostada em uma árvore, com um olhar atento ao redor. Aproximei-me e sentei ao lado dela. Ambos em silêncio. Porém, o meu era de um estranho nervosismo, já o dela, de constrangimento.

- Oi. – Eu disse simplesmente.

Ela só ficou calada. Ficamos um tempo assim até que a ouvi dizer, bem baixo.

- S-sabe... E-eu... N-nós... A gente não con-conversou de novo.

- Eu sei. – Pensei em dar uma resposta mais sarcástica, mas não consegui. Não perante aquele olhar.

- Hum.

Novamente o silêncio.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – De repente me ouvi dizendo.

- Cla-claro.

- Porque me contou aquilo? Sobre o porquê de você treinar tanto. Eu... Nunca havia falado com você antes. – Hinata estremeceu e ficou muito vermelha.

- E-eu...

- Só quero saber o porquê.

- Bem... – Ela virou o rosto pro outro lado. – É q-que... – De repente ela se virou para mim, e agora aquela Lua Cheia me encarava. – Por que me chamou de Lua Cheia?

Fui pego desprevenido por aquela pergunta. Tinha achado que ela nunca teria coragem de perguntar! Foi minha vez de estremecer e desviar o olhar. Mas não corei. Pelo menos acho que não.

Encarei-a. Hinata estava vermelha, mas persistiu o olhar. E então fiz algo que considerei uma besteira: sorri. E sorri falsamente.

- Para que quer saber? – E lá estava eu. Usando a minha máscara com ela, coisa que eu estava tentando evitar. Lá estava alguém que não era eu, alguém que era só o nada. – Não é da sua conta, é?

Ali eu achei que tinha estragado tudo. Que tinha quebrado a pequena ponta de aproximação que eu tinha com ela. E tinha estragado para nada. Sem nenhuma razão. A não ser a de proteger a mim mesmo, como sempre.

Hinata agora iria ficar vermelha, pedir desculpas e sair. E nunca mais iríamos conversar, a não ser que fosse necessário. Eu realmente era idiota.

Porém, não foi um ar de constrangimento que senti vindo de Hinata. Na verdade, suas bochechas já não estavam mais tão vermelhas. Sua expressão era divertida, feliz. A primeira que ganhei dela.

- Foi o que achei que iria responder. – Levantei uma sobrancelha. – Bem, então só irei responder sua pergunta quando responder a minha. – Se levantou e saiu andando.

Ali eu via uma Hinata que nunca tinha visto antes. Uma Hinata... Marota? Seria possível? Eu não tinha certeza, mas mesmo assim gostei dessa Hinata. E muito.

Depois desse ocorrido, percebi que ela tinha ficado meio hesitante em falar comigo. Não reclamei. Aquilo que aconteceu ainda era novo para mim, também.

Então, no despontar do quinto dia, chegamos a Suna. À calma Suna.

**Uma ação:**

_Uma missão.  
E uma cheia de surpresas._

**OOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Weee, mais um cap que eu gostei de escrever \o/. Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu simplesmente não estava conseguindo escrever o.o', mas a Sobrinha (Chibi Anne) me ajudou. MUITO obrigada a ela por esse cap, foi ela que deu a idéia do "tema" rival. MUITO obrigada também a Hei-and-Shino por betar. E MUITO obrigada a todos que reviewzaram! **

**Amo³ vocês!**

**Beijão o/**


	5. Uma secundária

**A amiga triste, uma secundária.**

Então, chegamos à Suna.

**Um personagem:**

_Outro dos secundários:  
O Kazekage solitário._

Tsunade havia nos dito que a missão seria passada pelo Kazekage de Suna, ou seja, logo que chegamos, nos dirigimos ao seu... Palácio, por assim dizer.

Até então, Lua Cheia mal me encarava. É, um assomo de malícia para alguém como ela deve ser raro.

O Vagabundo Pervertido estava preocupado, pois Kurenai passou mal algumas vezes durante a viagem. Ela dizia que não era nada ou colocava culpa na fruta que havia comido. Da última vez que passou mal, vi a Putinha Testuda franzir o cenho e murmurar algo para o Pinto Pequeno, que só deu de ombros.

Kiba, o Cara de Cachorro, se mostrava bastante preocupado chegando até a irritar. Porém o Amante de Insetos, Shino, parecia alheio a tudo.

Eu poderia dizer que o grupo Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba e Shino era estranho. Porém, eu olhava para mim, para Sakura, para Naruto e para Kakashi e resolvia que eu não estava em posição de reclamar.

Enfim. Fomos ao "palácio" de Suna falar com Sabaku no Gaara, o Kazekage. Tivemos de esperar um pouco, pois o cara estava ocupado. Então, finalmente entramos em seu escritório.

Eu nunca o tinha visto pessoalmente até então, mas a primeira coisa que pensei ao olhá-lo nos olhos foi solidão. E esse era um sentimento que eu conhecia muito bem.

**Uma ação:**

_Uma conversa no mínimo estranha._

Gaara nos explicou que teríamos de escoltar uma pessoa do conselho até a vila da Nuvem, no país da Onda, pois ele iria conversar com o Kage de lá para um provável tratado entre os dois países, a fim de aumentar as alianças de Suna.

Política... Como a odeio.

De repente, a porta se abre e uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor entra, com uma bandeja contendo um bule que tinha, provavelmente, chá. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, quando nos viu.

- A-ah! Kazegage-sama, perdoe-me. Não sabia que tinha visitas! Trouxe esse chá para o senhor, achei que iria querer. Vou pegar para os senhores também, se desejarem. – Ninguém quis. – Bem, com licença. E, novamente, perdoem-me a interrupção.

Futuramente, eu saberia que ela só tinha ido ali para saber se estava tudo bem com Gaara.

- Bem, tudo bem pra vocês se partirem amanhã?

- Depois de amanhã, pois temos que descansar hoje para prepararmos as coisas amanhã. – Kurenai disse. Olhei melhor para ela e percebi que estava bem pálida.

- Certo. – Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, a abrindo. – Kitsune, por favor, entre.

A garota que havia acabado de sair entrou e sorriu para nós.

- Mostre os aposentos deles, certo? – Ela assentiu. – Bem, essa é Kitsune, será sua guia neste pequeno espaço de tempo que ficarem aqui. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, pergunte a ela.

- Pode deixar, Gaara! – Naruto sorriu.

- Certo, acompanhem-me. – Kitsune fez um gesto, indicando que a seguissem.

- Naruto, poderia ficar? Tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer. – Gaara perguntou, sério.

- Claro!

E, enquanto nós saíamos, Naruto ficou lá. Mais tarde eu saberia que Gaara só queria uma opinião. Mas uma opinião muito importante.

Kitsune nos mostrou nossos aposentos. Meu quarto ficava em frente ao de Hinata. Tentador... Porém impossível. Eu não poderia fazer isso com ela.

À noite, não consegui ficar no quarto. Não com a imagem de Hinata dormindo no quarto à frente em minha cabeça. Decidir ir para os jardins, tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Peguei um copo de água em minha cabeceira e fui para fora. Andei um pouco por entre as belas flores, que eram raras em Suna, olhando para o céu. Sorri triste ao constatar que não tinha lua. Mas talvez fosse até melhor, Hinata já estava demais em minha cabeça.

Ia virar para a esquerda, em uma curva do jardim, quando ouvi vozes. Me aproximei e constatei que era a voz de Gaara. Franzi o cenho.

- Espere. – Ele dizia.

- Perdoe-me, Kazekage-sama, mas tenho que ir. – Levantei as sobrancelhas ao reconhecer a voz calma de Kitsune.

- Sabe que pode me chamar simplesmente de Gaara. – Ele falou, sério.

Cheguei mais perto e vi, por entre as folhagens, Gaara segurando o baço de Kitsune e ela olhando para baixo.

- Solte-me, por favor. – Ela falou calmamente, ainda não o encarando.

- Por está fugindo de mim? – Ele levantou delicadamente o rosto de Kitsune, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Não estou fugindo. – Era notável que estava mentindo.

- Te conheço muito bem, Kitsune. Não minta.

Mantiveram o silêncio por um tempo.

- Sou somente uma criada daqui. Não tenho permissão para aproximações, sabe muito bem. – Ela falou e, por mais que tentasse esconder, era visível que sofria.

- Você não é só uma criada. Você é minha melhor amiga! – Percebi que a dor nos olhos dela aumentou. - E, oras, eu sou o Kazekage, não sou? Não acha que tenho autoridade o bastante para permitir que converse comigo? – Gaara completou, dando um leve sorriso.

Kitsune suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Você está certo. Mas eu realmente preciso ir. Estou com sono. – Ela ainda mentia.

Mas, dessa vez, Gaara não a parou, só a observou dar as costas e sair. Ele fechou os olhos, dando um longo suspiro. Por fim, virou-se e saiu também.

Sinceramente, naquela hora eu não compreendi muita coisa. Só conclui que aquilo tudo foi, no mínimo, estranho. Mas ao voltar para o quarto e refletir um pouco, conclui que eu entendia mais daquilo do que o próprio Gaara e do que a própria Kitsune.

**Uma surpresa:**

_A primeira de minha temporada em Suna:  
o amor._

**-x-**

**N/A: **Oieee. Bem, nada a declarar. A não ser as desculpas pela demora e um obrigada às reviews. E um obrigada também à Srta. Abracadabra por me ajudar o/. Beijos e até a próxima o/.


	6. Um sentimento

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Alguém quer me dá-lo de presente? 8D

**-x-**

**Um sentimento, a amizade.**

**-x-**

Depois daquilo, voltei para o meu quarto.

**Um cenário:**

_Um corredor.  
Com uma lua cheia no meio._

Confesso que a conversa, no início, foi bem estranha. Mas depois de pensar um pouco, entendi o que ocorria ali. Eles só... não perceberam o que acontecia um com o outro.

De qualquer forma, não ia ser eu quem iria ajudá-los. Tinha coisas bem mais importantes com o que me preocupar. Como o fato de que, quando estava voltando para o meu quarto, vi Lua Cheia saindo do dela.

Ela se virou e arregalou um pouco os olhos quando me viu. Um tom rosado começou a aparecer em suas bochechas. Ficamos nos encarando, sem falar nada. Eu torcia por dentro para que ninguém chegasse naquele corredor, seria uma visão bem estranha ver duas pessoas, cada um perto de um lado da parede, se encarando sem falar absolutamente nada.

"Bo-boa noite, Sai-kun." Hinata disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela se virou para entrar novamente em seu quarto. Franzi o cenho. Por que ela estava fugindo de mim? Antes que ela conseguisse entrar completamente no quarto, segurei seu braço.

"Boa noite, Lua Cheia." Falei, sem pensar. Na verdade, eu iria perguntar por que ela estava fugindo de mim, mas essas palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca.

Talvez eu soubesse que se eu perguntasse isso, ela desconversaria e fugiria. Não que o que disse tenha um efeito contrário, pois Hinata arregalou os olhos e corou mais. É, eu não devia ter dito Lua Cheia.

Nós continuamos parados, nessa posição. Eu segurava seu braço, ela estava quase totalmente dentro do quarto. Novamente o pensamento de que essa seria uma visão bem estranha veio, mas eu simplesmente o ignorei.

Hinata fechou os olhos e fez menção de tentar soltar seu braço, virando-se para o quarto. "Vai fugir?" eu deixei escapar em um sussurro, no ouvido dela. Percebi que seu braço se arrepiou e contive um sorriso.

"S-só quero que solte meu braço." Ela disse, firme. Atendi ao pedido dela e ela voltou-se novamente para mim. "O que você quer, Sai-kun? E-eu estava indo dormir." Hinata completou, fazendo-me levantar as sobrancelhas diante de uma mentira tão péssima.

"Nós sabemos que não estava." Eu não consegui evitar um revirar de olhos. Às vezes essa minha personalidade irritante simplesmente saía, até com Lua Cheia. "Bem, você disse que nós nunca mais conversamos depois daquela vez. E vejo que você não está com sono, assim como eu. Então, por que não conversamos hoje? Por que não agora?" falei, encarando o chão. Ainda não conseguia olhar firmemente nos olhos de Lua Cheia.

Levantei um pouco o olhar e percebi que Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior. O maior sinal de nervosismo dela. Talvez eu devesse ter me virado e ido para o meu quarto. Talvez eu devesse ter dito que ela não precisava fazer nada. Talvez eu devesse tê-la respeitado, pelo fato de ela realmente não querer nenhuma aproximação comigo.

Mas já era tarde demais. Eu já havia descoberto que precisava dela. Que eu não conseguiria nunca me afastar, nem se eu quisesse. Eu era mimado demais para fazer algo contra minha vontade.

E sou o maior culpado disso. Eu me acostumei a fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Eu me acostumei a fazer tudo o que eu quisesse. Eu me acostumei a ter tudo o que eu quisesse. E agora, com a entrada de Lua Cheia na minha vida, isso se tornava cada vez mais forte.

Ela me encarou, como se achasse que eu fosse embora depois de sua visível negação ao meu pedido. Mas eu não me mexi. Mantive um olhar firme, com algum esforço. Hinata então deu um leve sorriso, quase imperceptível. "Tu-tudo bem, então."

Sorri. "Ótimo. Então... Me permite entrar?" eu apontei para o quarto dela com a cabeça. Hinata franziu o cenho. "Esta noite está fria, então o quarto seria uma melhor opção para conversamos. Se quiser ir para o meu, tudo bem." Dei de ombros, tentando esconder um sorriso.

Eu realmente queria entrar no quarto dela. Porque lá estaria seu cheiro, seu toque. Lá estaria realmente ela. Eu sentaria em uma cadeira, sabendo que ela sentou ali. Ou eu sentaria em sua cama, sabendo que ela deitou ali.

Sim, eu já estava virando um obcecado, um psicopata. Mas sou assim. Não amo pela metade. Quando amo, amo completamente.

"Não... Pode entrar." Hinata disse, abrindo mais a porta e se afastando para eu entrar.

Eu entrei, e logo aquele aroma me atingiu. Aquele aroma inexplicável que vinha de Lua Cheia. Era bom, mas eu não conseguia associá-lo a qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha visto.

O quarto dela era igual ao meu, mas a diferença estava na essência. Aquele quarto tinha a essência dela. Tudo ali estava marcado com uma parte dela. Enquanto o meu quarto, ele só tinha o nada. Eu nunca deixava minha marca em ninguém, em nada. Talvez fosse por essas nossas diferenças que ela me atraísse tanto.

Optei por sentar-me no chão, com as costas encostadas na cama. Assim era mais seguro para minha sanidade. Hinata sentou-se do meu lado, ainda corada. Tão pateticamente linda...

"S-sai-kun eu..." Ela começou e eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas. Ela havia optado por começar? "E-eu realmente gosto de conversar co-com você." Ela falou, mordendo novamente o lábio inferior. Só queria saber porque ela ficava tão nervosa assim perto de mim.

"Bom." Eu disse, simplesmente. "Eu também." Completei, com a voz meio falha. Não iria permitir que minha máscara viesse novamente. Não quando eu estava no quarto dela, ao lado dela.

"Que bom..." ela murmurou.

"Lua Cheia..." eu comecei, provocando. Percebi que ela estremeceu. "Por que estava me evitando?" eu não ia deixar passar. Ela tinha que me dizer, apesar de eu ter certeza do por quê.

"Eu..." Hinata hesitou. "E-eu não sei direito. É só que... Não sei, ti-tive medo de que o-o tenha ofendido naquele dia. E-então quis dar um tempo para que-que me desculpasse." Evitei sorrir. Em tão pouco tempo, eu já a conhecia muito bem.

Isso era típico de pessoas tímidas. Elas sempre acham que estão fazendo algo errado quando mudam suas atitudes de sempre. Hinata definitivamente era uma dessas pessoas.

"Não me ofendeu." Eu disse, simplesmente. "Eu que ofendo as pessoas, lembra?" falei, tristemente. Era incrível o fato de as coisas que eu normalmente não falaria fluírem da minha boca quando eu estava com Lua Cheia. Talvez fossem seus olhos.

Ela deu um risinho nervoso, fingindo que achava que eu estava brincando. "Não diga isso..." ela falou, ainda rindo. Hinata realmente não sabia disfarçar muito bem.

"Eu ainda não entendo porque conversa comigo... Porque confia tanto em mim... Eu sou a pessoa menos confiável que você poderia encontrar..." Murmurei, como se estivesse falando mais para mim do que para ela.

Novamente, aquela expressão feliz e marota veio. "Como eu já havia dito, me diga primeiro por que me chama de Lua Cheia." Hinata sorriu.

Balancei a cabeça e pus uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. "Um dia, quem sabe?" dei de ombros. Ela corou ao meu toque, mas manteve o olhar firme. "Mas e aí? O que ia fazer antes de eu assustá-la com minha presença?" eu perguntei e ela riu. Um belo sorriso, devo comentar.

"Não assustou. Eu estava indo em busca de um copo de água ou de leite. Estava sem sono, como você disse." Ela deu de ombros. A encarei por alguns segundos. Lua Cheia parecia... mais leve. Como se estivesse fazendo algo que já estava preso há muito tempo nela.

Franzi o cenho. Ela não podia confiar tanto assim em mim... Era perigoso demais. Eu poderia feri-la a qualquer momento, era só deixar minha máscara agir. Somente isso.

"Então eu a atrapalhei. Pode ir pegar sua água, eu espero." Eu falei, mas ela só negou com a cabeça.

"Não, tudo bem." Eu assenti.

Aos poucos, fui me perdendo em pensamentos. Hinata só estava calada. E um silêncio foi baixando no quarto. Percebi, mesmo que não estivesse prestando muita atenção, que Hinata mordera o lábio inferior. Ela ia falar.

"Me pergunto... No que você estaria pe-pensando. Ficou tã-tão calado." Ela disse, gaguejando um pouco. Ela não perdia essa 'mania'. Mas o comentário me pegou de surpresa. Eu não poderia falar que estava pensando em como ela e seu cheiro me enobreciam.

"Vai para a conta das coisas que irei te dizer para que você possa me dizer por que confia em mim." Disse, rápido. Era uma boa resposta.

Hinata pensou por um tempo e sorriu. "Justo." Ela deu de ombros. Ficamos em um novo silêncio, mas não porque estávamos perdidos em pensamentos. Estávamos nos encarando. Ela, curiosamente. Eu, um pouco desconcertado. Trocamos de posição, não?

Eu senti o ímpeto de por minhas mãos no rosto dela e depositar meus lábios nos dela. Mas... eu não queria afastá-la de novo. Porém, se continuássemos com essa proximidade, eu não iria conseguir me controlar.

"Acho que... o sono bateu." Dei um falso bocejo e me levantei. Hinata franziu o cenho para mim, mas se levantou também.

"Hai. Então... Boa noite, Sai-kun" Hinata disse, estendendo a mão.

Eu olhei para aquela mão tentadoramente macia. Mas olhei para o rosto de Lua Cheia. Bem mais tentador.

Segurei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos. Sorri quando ela ficou extremamente vermelha. Aproximei meu rosto do dela. Ela parecia que iria explodir. E então, meus lábios tocaram sua testa. "Boa noite, Lua Cheia." Eu disse, e saí do quarto.

**Uma expressão:**

_Confiante.  
Determinada._

No dia seguinte, sorri ao ver as olheiras ao redor dos meus olhos. Não havia dormido quase nada, só pensando no que eu fiz na noite anterior. Eu estava realmente curioso para saber como seria o comportamento de Hinata naquela manhã.

Arrumei minhas coisas rapidamente, deixando o quarto como se eu nunca estivesse passado ali. Fui para a frente do 'palácio' do Kazekage. Lá estavam já Kurenai, que estava levemente pálida; Kiba, que brincava com Akamaru; Shino, que estava somente parado; Sakura, que ajeitava suas luvas; Hinata, que, quando me viu, olhou para baixo corada e Naruto, que tinha uma expressão confiante. Determinada.

"Yoshi! Finalmente você apareceu. Agora só falta o Kakashi-sensei e nós vamos para a missão!" Naruto disse, com os olhos brilhando. Lua Cheia o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Então a inveja veio.

"Não acha que está cedo demais para barulho, Pinto Pequeno?" eu aticei. Sabia que isso não faria Hinata se aproximar de mim, pelo contrário. Mas eu não pensava nisso na hora, só queria constranger Naruto.

Ele ficou vermelho e Sakura segurou seu braço, antes que ele avançasse para mim. "Sai, por favor, não tão cedo." Sakura pediu, dando um bocejo. Dei de ombros e me encostei na parede. Hinata ainda não olhava para mim.

"Yo!" Kakashi disse, se juntando à nós. Um homem de meia-idade o seguia. De cara não gostei dele. O cenho estava franzido, a face emburrada. Não parecia querer estar ali.

"Ah, finalmente! Vamos?" Naruto exclamou.

"Gaara-kun ainda quer falar conosco, já deve estar vindo. Então, vamos esperar." Kurenai disse, mas depois pareceu se arrepender disso. Estava ficando mais pálida.

Enquanto estava prestando atenção em Kurenai, Hinata levantou seu olhar para mim. A encarei, de sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela deu um tímido sorriso. Naquela hora, senti que poderia começar a agir como Naruto e sair gritando por aí. Dei um trêmulo sorriso, controlando a felicidade.

Definitivamente, eu ia adorar fazer essa missão.

**Um sentimento:**

_A amizade.  
Que, incrivelmente, estava nascendo forte._

**-x-**

**N/A: **Yooo o/! Desculpem a demora, mas a inspiração sumiu para essa fic o.o'. Mas ela voltou agora e é o que importa 8D.

Hoje, batendo o recorde dessa fic \o/! Teve seis páginas, gente. Que lindo!!

Agradeço muito as review e vou decidir se as respondo por aqui ou por PM, não sei o.o'. Enfim, agradeço também à Chibi Anne, sobrinha querida, por betar.

Beijos! Amo³ vocês!


	7. Uma descoberta

**A ausência da lua, uma descoberta.**

**-x-**

E fomos para a missão.

**Um personagem:**

_Um secundário.  
Chato e rabugento._

Antes de partimos, Gaara falou conosco brevemente. Percebi que ele estava meio tenso, mas devia ser besteira. Era somente uma missão diplomática. Só precisávamos levar um velho do Conselho para um país, lá ele iria falar qualquer besteira política com o Kage e depois voltaríamos com ele para Suna. Não era preciso dois times.

Mas Gaara pediu, então tivemos que atendê-lo. Definitivamente, algo não estava bem ali, mas não seria eu quem iria me meter. Aquilo era trabalho para o Pinto Pequeno.

Enfim, partimos de Suna com o velho, que se chamava Ichimaru Kouta, mas que estava mais para Idiota Rabugento. Nos primeiros minutos de caminhada, ele já estava reclamando por causa do calor.

"Qual é, você mora em Suna, no deserto! Acho que já devia estar acostumado com o calor, não? Ou só está sendo um velho rabugento mesmo?" Falei, sem conseguir me segurar. Idiotas não merecem paciência.

"Como disse, seu moleque atrevido?" Ele gritou, já com o rosto vermelho. Dei um leve sorriso. Se ele era tão pavio-curto, ia ser divertido implicar com ele.

Percebi que, atrás de mim, Naruto ria. Olhei de relance para Lua Cheia, ela estava de cabeça baixa, mas mesmo assim percebi seu leve sorriso. Kakashi balançou a mão.

"Não foi nada, Kouta-sama. O que ele quis dizer é para o senhor agüentar mais um pouco que logo encontraremos um lugar para nos abrigarmos do sol." Ele tentou amenizar um pouco, não queria confusões logo no início da viagem.

"É bom que tenha sido isso. E é Ichimaru-sama para você." E ele quase recebeu quatro socos. Um meu, um de Naruto, um de Kiba e um de Sakura. E, com certeza, o último iria doer bastante.

"Claro." Kakashi assentiu, mas percebi o leve tom de ironia na sua voz. Ele também não havia gostado do cara.

Passamos o resto do dia andando, recebendo várias reclamações do Idiota. Quando a noite caiu, suas reclamações foram tantas que acabamos parando em um pequeno campo que tinha ali. Poderíamos já ter chegado na floresta, mas com aquele cara lerdo nos acompanhando isso não foi possível.

Shino e Sakura foram atrás de lenha, ou algo do gênero. Ia ser meio difícil, afinal, estávamos em um campo aberto, sem sinal de árvores próximas.

Kurenai acabou dormindo. Não havia falado quase nada o dia inteiro e às vezes se afastava da gente bastante pálida. Ou ela está muito doente ou está esperando um bebê. Não duvido nada do último.

O velho já estava roncando. Havia reclamado por causa do frio, mas nem esperou pela fogueira. Idiota completo.

Kiba conversava com Hinata. Percebi um acréscimo de animação nele ao fazer isso. Talvez... Talvez não fosse somente eu quem Lua Cheia conquistou. Mas dava para perceber, ele era somente um amigo.

Naruto falava algo para Kakashi, que assentia levemente. Depois, Kakashi acabou se deitando para dormir também.

Quem ficaria de guarda seria Shino, mas provavelmente nem eu, nem Hinata, nem Naruto dormiríamos. Desde o começo da viagem foi assim. Algo nos ligava, nos deixava acordados. Era incrivelmente patético.

**Um sentimento:**

_Alegria?  
Não. Ciúmes._

Quando Sakura e Shino voltaram, fizemos a bendita fogueira. Como eu imaginava, Hinata, Naruto e eu ficamos acordados. Naruto acabou dizendo que Shino poderia dormir, pois ele não estava com sono. Shino assentiu e também se virou para dormir.

E ficamos lá. Os três.

Hinata encarava as mãos. Naruto mexia em um graveto. Eu encarava um pergaminho em branco.

Lua Cheia abraçou os joelhos. Pinto Pequeno bufou irritado. Eu comecei a passar de leve meu pincel sobre o pergaminho.

A Hyuuga continuou na mesma posição. O Uzumaki se levantou. Eu continuei a desenhar.

"Argh, vamos ficar em silêncio mesmo?" Naruto acabou falando. "Tudo bem, os outros estão dormindo, mas não é por isso que precisamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada!"

"Por que não cala a boca, se deita e tenta dormir?" eu falei monotonamente. Naruto me encarou e balançou a cabeça.

"Não estou com sono. E você, Hinata-chan? Alguma idéia?" Hinata sobressaltou-se um pouco quando percebeu que Naruto falava com ela e corou.

"Bem... Sakura-chan comentou que perto d-de onde ela e o Shino-san encontraram lenha ha-havia um pequeno lago. Por que nós... nós... nós não vamos para lá?" Ela disse, rápido e com a cabeça baixa.

"Hm... É uma ótima idéia, Hinata-chan!" Naruto sorriu e ela deu um breve sorriso tímido. A raiva e os ciúmes já estavam presos em minha garganta.

Naruto estendeu a mão para ajudar Hinata a se levantar e ela a segurou extremamente corada. Eles começaram a andar até que Hinata parou e olhou para mim. "Você... não vem, Sai-kun?"

Mordi meu lábio inferior para segurar o enorme sorriso que viria. Uma alegria me invadiu. Ela havia me perguntado se eu iria. Havia lembrado de mim. Quase pulei de alegria e quase me bati por pensar em ter essa reação.

Mas então a encarei. E em seus olhos perolados vi o contrário do que ela estava me propondo. Ela não queria que eu fosse. Ela queria ir só com Naruto. E me pedia firmemente através de seus belos olhos para que eu ficasse ali.

Respirei fundo. O ciúme, a raiva, a inveja. Todos ameaçavam explodir. Mas me controlei. "Não, não. Prefiro ficar aqui. E, afinal, alguém tem que ficar vigiando, não é?"

Naruto deu de ombros e Hinata me encarou novamente. Parecia agradecer.

Quase voei no pescoço do loiro a minha frente.

**Um cenário:**

_Árvores ao redor.  
Um calmo e belo lago.  
Um perfeito cenário romântico._

Minhas mãos suavam. Meu corpo tremia. Meu lábio inferior era mordido. Eu não estava conseguindo me controlar.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. A imagem de Hinata saindo com Naruto se repetia na minha mente. Eu sentia o ímpeto de gritar a cada vez que imaginava os dois juntos.

Eu sabia que isso era ridículo. Sabia que eu estava agindo como um idiota com ciúmes. E eu também sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo. Em nenhum momento, Hinata demonstrou que preferia minha companhia e não a dele. Em nenhum momento.

Olhei para o céu estrelado, sem nenhuma lua. Sem minha Lua Cheia. Talvez... talvez isso fosse uma merda de sinal.

Me levantei, decidido a ir pra onde quer que Naruto e Hinata tivessem ido. E o sinal?, você me pergunta. Bem... eu nunca fui muito fã do destino.

Sacudi Shino levemente e ele logo acordou. "O que foi, Sai?" ele perguntou, se levantando. "Algum problema?"

"Não, é só que... Você pode ficar de vigia por uns instantes? Eu vou a um lugar aqui perto e daqui a pouco volto." Falei, tentando parecer firme.

"Mas..." Ele murmurou, mas depois parou. Olhou ao redor. "Onde Hinata e Naruto estão?"

Eu o encarei, com meu sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ele levantou levemente as sobrancelhas. "Está bem, pode ir. Eu fico aqui." Acenei levemente com a cabeça e fui por onde Hinata e Naruto haviam saído.

Andei por um tempo até ver uma folhagem. Passei por ela até ver o lago que Sakura havia falado.

Árvores ao redor. Um calmo e belo lago. Um perfeito cenário romântico que Hinata não estava dividindo comigo.

Logo pude ver os dois à beira do lago, conversando. Não conseguia ouvir, mas Naruto parecia sério e Hinata estava levemente corada. À luz das estrelas, Lua Cheia parecia ainda mais bonita.

De repente, percebi que Naruto sussurrara algo e, depois, seus lábios já estavam colados aos de Hinata.

**Uma expressão facial:**

_Com raiva.  
Com desgosto.  
Com tristeza._

Raiva. Muita raiva.

Ele pôs a mão na cintura dela enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Desgosto. Muito desgosto.

Ela bagunçava, timidamente, os cabelos dele.

Tristeza. Muita tristeza.

Eles se separaram lentamente, antes de ambos sorrirem e se beijarem novamente.

Separaram-se. Naruto se levantou e começou a andar, Hinata o acompanhou, um pouco mais atrás.

Então, eu saí das folhagens. O silêncio daquele lugar me invadiu. Eu tentava não pensar em nada. Era... demais para mim. E, sem pensar, me joguei no lago. Nadei um pouco, tentando esquecer todas as imagens que eu acabara de ver.

Mas não dava.

Ele havia a beijado. _Ele_, não eu. O Pinto Pequeno, o hiper-ativo, o Naruto. Ele havia a beijado.

E não eu.

Ela havia gostado. _Ela_. A Lua Cheia, a menina frágil, a Hinata. Ela havia gostado.

Saí do lago e me assustei, pois duas luas cheias me encaravam.

**Uma descoberta:**

_Algo inexplicável:  
a ausência da lua._

-**x-**

**N/A: **Oii! –desvia das coisas jogadas-

Gomeeen, mas eu estava REALMENTE ocupada. Mas agora estou... LEVE!

Er... xD

Percebi que, nessa fic, não consigo responder reviews (??). Mas saibam que as amo, e que me ajudam bastante a escrever.

Sim, eu fui cruel com o Sai nesse cap, hohoho.

Não que eu me orgulhe disso D.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado o, agradeço a Chibi Anne por betar.

**Reviews?**


	8. Uma certeza

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Nota: **Consertando um pequeno erro: a missão deles é para a vila da Nuvem, no país do Trovão, não da Onda. Perdão pelo erro! Espero que gostem desse cap!

**Nota 2: **Obrigada à Hiei-and-Shino por betar s2

**-x-**

**A guerra, uma certeza**

**-x-**

Saí do lago e me assustei, pois duas luas cheias me encaravam.

**Um gesto:**

_Um toque trêmulo.  
Um que me matava aos poucos._

"Hinata..." sussurrei, sentindo um pouco daquele nome em minha boca. Era agradável, mas... Eu ainda preferia Lua Cheia. "Por que não voltou com Naruto? Por que não está lá com os outros?" Perguntei, aproximando-me um pouco, mas ficando, de certa forma, longe dela. Longe o bastante para eu não sentir seu cheiro. Eu ainda estava completamente encharcado e ficaria assim por um tempo até que minhas roupas secassem. Segurei um sorriso cínico.

O que a raiva não fazia comigo...

"Acho que... Eu que deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta, não é, Sai-kun?" ela falou, sem gaguejar – algo que cada vez estava ficando mais comum, talvez tivesse se acostumado à minha presença. Mas, em contraste, olhava firmemente para baixo.

"Estava quente. Acordei o Amante de Insetos para que ele ficasse de vigia e me joguei no lago. Só isso". Dei de ombros, olhando para qualquer lugar atrás da Lua Cheia. Uma mentira deslavada e contada perfeitamente... Não era algo de que eu devia me orgulhar, mas eu estava melhorando nisso.

"Vo-você... Viu?" Ela perguntou, agora levantando levemente o olhar para mim.

"Não vi nada que você não queira que eu veja".Respondi simplesmente, começando a andar para sair dali. A imagem de Hinata e Naruto se beijando ainda pulsava em minha mente. A raiva, que tinha se amenizado com a água fria, voltava a me consumir. E eu só queria sair de perto dela para enraivar-me em paz.

"Sai-kun..." ela murmurou, corando e andando até mim. Parei de andar. Quase corri para pedir que Sakura me desse um soco, quando percebi que só conseguia pensar em como meu nome saía doce na voz de Hinata. "Des-Desculpe-me... Eu..." e não disse mais nada.

"Não vejo motivo para desculpas. Conseguiu o que queria, não?" Sorri, cinicamente, não me importando nem um pouco com o tom irônico e rude em minhas palavras ou com o fato de que estava usando meu sorriso falso com ela. "Conseguiu o seu amado Naruto". Concluí, quase cuspindo o nome dele. "Aliás... O que faz aqui? Não devia estar com ele?"

"Eu vim aqui porque o vi se jogando no lago, quando eu e Naruto-kun saímos. E... Fiquei preocupada". Estava séria. Corada, mas séria. "E... Eu não entendo, Sai-kun, por que... Por que está com raiva?" Ela perguntou, num murmúrio, olhando para baixo. Estava trêmula.

Suspirei, olhando para aquela garota de aparência frágil, corada, nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada, atenciosa e adorável. Pensei em mim mesmo, uma pessoa irônica, sarcástica e cínica. Não combinávamos nem um pouco. Suspirei novamente e só consegui decidir que, por enquanto, era melhor ignorar tudo. "Não é nada, desculpe-me. Só estou um pouco estressado por causa dessa missão tão cansativa onde temos que agüentar um idiota rabugento que só sabe reclamar". Ela me encarou, ignorei o leve tremor que seus olhos causaram em mim.

"Ah, assim e-eu... Fico menos preocupada". Sorriu levemente. Encarou-me, por uns instantes, deixando-me levemente curioso. Estendeu uma mão para o meu rosto e me tocou. Um toque trêmulo. Um que me matava aos poucos. "Va-Vamos voltar... Sai-kun". Ela disse, se virando e começando a andar. Assenti levemente, sorrindo ao ver sua face extremamente corada.

Algum dia desses, eu paro de ser tão patético.

"Mas... Sabe, Sai-kun..." ela falou, de repente, quando estávamos quase chegando ao lugar onde tínhamos acampado, parando e se virando para mim. "Naruto-kun não... Me ama realmente". Disse, sorrindo tristemente, antes de se virar e continuar a andar.

E só pude pensar no quanto eu era horrível por ficar feliz ao ouvir isso.

**Um cenário:**

_A misteriosa vila da Nuvem.  
Um lugar cheio de surpresas._

Depois de cinco dias repletos de resmungos, rostos corados, piadinhas infames, resmungos, socos, gritos, tédio, mais resmungos, um pouco mais de tédio e vários outros resmungos, chegamos à vila da Nuvem. Uma viagem que duraria no máximo três dias se este fosse um grupo menor e somente com ninjas. Mas, muito pelo contrário, tínhamos um Idiota Resmungão que não agüentava ficar nem ao menos trinta minutos andando sem parar.

Então, é de se imaginar como estava o humor de todos ali.

Kurenai estava cada vez mais pálida e cada vez mais saía de perto da gente, muito provavelmente para vomitar, e não estava com a menor vontade de escutar as ladainhas de um velho rabugento. Sakura constantemente bufava a cada fala de Kouta e constantemente apertava o punho. Kiba às vezes colocava as mãos nos ouvidos e ia mais à frente do grupo, uma boa escolha se quer minha opinião. Hinata vivia com uma cara de profundo tédio e sempre crispava os lábios quando mais alguma reclamação vinha. Naruto reclamava também, mas do velho, era o único que não agüentava calado. Shino e Kakashi pareciam ser os únicos calmos com a situação, mas um revirar de olhos era às vezes visto. E eu... Bem, eu guardava para mim mesmo meus comentários sarcásticos.

De qualquer forma, foi um alívio para todos quando chegamos à vila.

Quanto à Lua Cheia, desde o dia do lago, só falamos banalidades e o assunto 'Naruto' não foi mais tocado. E eles mesmos quase não se falaram depois. Definitivamente, não posso dizer que fiquei triste.

Muito pelo contrário.

Adentramos na vila e logo se notou algo estranho: não havia um guarda sequer na entrada. De certo, a vila da Nuvem não era exatamente uma vila forte e repleta de ninjas, mas chegar a ponto de não ter nenhum ninja na entrada da vila... Definitivamente, algo estranho estava acontecendo. De imediato, ficamos em alerta. Era até uma cena engraçada de se ver: oito pessoas com o cenho franzido, enquanto uma andava tranquilamente no meio delas. Logo, aquela sensação de estar sendo observado me veio.

Algo ali estava muito errado.

Kakashi, então, deixou o Idiota Rabugento ir um pouco à frente e fez um sinal para fizéssemos o mesmo. "Se formos atacados, deixem que nos prendam". Ele sussurrou, de modo que o homem que ia à frente não o ouvisse. Estávamos muito perto de descobrir o porquê da preocupação de Gaara e o por quê de ele ter selecionado um grupo grande.

"Por..." Naruto começou, mas logo resolveu se calar ao entender, em parte, a situação. Posso dizer que é um grande avanço para a capacidade mental dele.

Voltamos a andar normalmente, entramos cada vez mais naquela vila aparentemente deserta. Um lugar que, logo descobriríamos, estava cheio de surpresas.

**Uma expressão:**

_Um sorriso cínico.  
De quem? De ambos._

Adentramos mais na vila, onde não se via uma alma sequer. Um silêncio perturbador pairava no local e a sensação de estarmos sendo observados não me abandonava. O clima estava bastante tenso. Nem mesmo eu estava conseguindo parecer calmo. Minha mão segurava firmemente uma kunai dentro do meu bolso. Lancei um olhar de esguelha a Hinata. Ela estava extremamente apreensiva. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que tremia por dentro.

"Cidade calma, não?" Kakashi falou, olhando firmemente para o Kouta, mas o mesmo nada respondeu, só assentiu. Franzi o cenho... O infeliz entendimento começava a aparecer.

"Kouta-san?" Chamei. Precisava tirar a dúvida que martelava em minha cabeça. "Aonde você tem que se encontrar com o conselho daqui?" Perguntei. Todos pararam. Kouta se virou. Um sorriso cínico nos lábios. De quem? De ambos.

E todas as dúvidas se foram.

No instante seguinte, aproximadamente uns vinte ninjas saíram de onde quer que estivessem escondidos pela cidade e nos rodearam. "Seus..." Naruto começou, mas Kakashi fez um sinal para que parassem. Devíamos seguir o plano. De repente, um senhor de meia-idade entrou na roda, sorria abertamente.

"Ora, ora, olá queridos ninjas de Konoha... Sejam bem-vindos à Nuvem. Sou Kishima Suou. E, definitivamente, não sou um amigo". O sorriso não abandonava seus lábios. Quase ri. De certa forma, lembrava-me eu mesmo. "Bem, Kouta-san, queira juntar-se a mim. Temos muito que conversar..." ele continuou e o Idiota Rabugento gargalhou, juntando-se a ele. Eu disse que não tinha gostado dele... "E quanto a vocês... Divirtam-se". E saiu dali com o velho.

Logo, os vinte ninjas partiram para cima de nós. Definitivamente, nos subestimaram ao mandar somente aqueles. Provavelmente, acharam que mandariam ninjas não muito fortes para missão. Era quase impossível não revidar a golpes tão medíocres. Mas, para minha infelicidade, tínhamos de seguir o plano. E, as duas últimas coisas que vi ao deixar que me nocauteassem foi Hinata apertando os olhos e Naruto desmaiando, profundamente humilhado.

E desmaiei.

**Uma descoberta:**

_A traição.  
E do tipo imperdoável._

A primeira coisa que percebi ao recobrar a consciência foi que meus pulsos e meus tornozelos estavam algemados. Os pulsos a uma parede, os tornozelos a uma enorme e pesada bola. Não consegui não rir. Eu estava parecendo um daqueles prisioneiros de penitenciárias.

É, talvez eu fosse meio masoquista...

"Sai?" Escutei a voz de Kurenai, meio fraca, ao meu lado. Foi então que finalmente olhei ao redor. Estávamos em uma enorme cela. Kakashi, Shino e Kiba também estavam acordados. Hinata, Sakura e Naruto ainda não tinham recobrado consciência.

"Estou bem. Na medida do possível, claro". Falei, sorrindo, e Kurenai assentiu. Encarei-a por alguns instantes. Ela realmente parecia mal. "Kurenai-sensei... Posso fazer uma pergunta que está me intrigando há um tempo?"

Ela suspirou. "Se estou grávida? Bem, sim. Kakashi fez a mesma pergunta".

"Você não devia ter vindo..." comentei, suspirando. Eu não era muito fã de pessoas inconseqüentes. De pessoas assim bastava Naruto.

"Mais importante que isso é decidirmos o que faremos agora". Disse Kakashi, sério. "Mas, para isso, temos que esperar que todos acordem".

"Ah, bem, digamos que isso é fácil". Eu disse, lançando-lhe meu sorriso mais cínico. "Caham. Putinha Feiosa, quantos espelhos quebrou hoje com sua feiúra?" Falei, alto. Sakura começou a piscar levemente os olhos. Aquilo nunca falhava...

"O QUÊ? Desgraçado maldito! Espere só eu sair daqui e..." A voz da Haruno morreu. "Onde exatamente é aqui?" Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Foi então que finalmente se lembrou do que acontecera. Sorri.

"Ok, próximo. Pinto Pequeno, hoje você pode comer quantos lámens quiser". Elevei a voz mais uma vez.

"SÉRIO?" O grito de Naruto ecoou por uns segundos e ele ainda parecia esperar a comida. Foi então que o entendimento veio e ele gemeu, chorosamente. "Não brinque com isso, Sai, eu realmente estou com fome...".

Sorri novamente. O pensamento de que, mesmo sem querer, eu havia feito muitos laços martelando na minha cabeça. "Agora..." olhei para onde Hinata estava dormindo tranquilamente. Seria uma pena acordá-la. "Hinata, você está dizendo o nome de Naruto enquanto dorme!" Exclamei, mesmo não gostando muito do que eu mesmo estava dizendo. Naruto me encarou, com o cenho franzido.

A Hyuuga arregalou instantaneamente os olhos, corada. "E-eu não quis..." murmurou e, ao perceber que todos a encaravam com um ar risonho, corou mais. "Desculpem".

"Agora que todos acordaram, temos que saber exatamente o que faremos". Kakashi falou, cortando o ar descontraído. Ele sabia ser desagradável quando queria.

"Bem, não vai ser muito difícil sair daqui, vai? Nos trancar na mesma cela, francamente... Devem ser um bando de amadores". Kiba disse, rindo. De uma forma animalesca, se quer minha opinião.

"Nunca devemos subestimar os inimigos". Shino cortou. E realmente fiquei surpreso por escutar sua voz.

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei, ainda não entendi muito bem porque tivemos que nos deixar prender". Naruto perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

"Não é óbvio? Para evitar um problema maior. Todos aqui sabem que somos de Konoha. A aliança de Konoha com a Nuvem já é bem fraca, por causa de toda a história com os Hyuuga..." Sakura falou e observei que Hinata crispou um pouco os lábios, diante daquela lembrança. "Se lutássemos, poderíamos acabar provocando uma guerra".

"Exatamente. E, além disso, temos saber primeiro o que está havendo aqui". Kakashi continuou.

"Aparentemente, Suna está mancomunada com a Nuvem..." Kurenai falou, séria. "Poderia ser uma conspiração contra Konoha?"

"Não! Gaara não nos trairia!" Exclamou Naruto, com o cenho franzido. Ele não podia estar mais certo.

"Então... O conselho poderia estar contra o Kazekage?" Perguntou Sakura, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Uma traição?" Hinata murmurou, assustada.

"E do tipo imperdoável..." concordei, suspirando. Depois disso, nos silenciamos. Cada um com seus pensamentos.

Dali pra frente, as coisas só iriam piorar.

**Uma certeza:**

_A guerra.  
Cada vez mais próxima._

-**x-**

**N/A: **:OO. É isso aí! Não é mentira, não é piada, a Lua Cheia está atualizada! Gente, eu quase gravei isso... Mas enfim. O que acontece é que finalmente resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e atualizar o que eu tenho que atualizar \o/. De qualquer forma, eu estava relendo essa fic e me deu uma vontade imensa de escrever nela. E foi o que fiz. E, nossa, como minha escrita mudou. Mas enfim.

Quanto a fic, chegamos em momentos cruciais onde a enrolação vai viajar. E podem aguardar que ainda vêm muitas surpresas por aí. Muito SaiHinaNaru ainda vai rolar.

Bem, é isso. Agradeço imensamente pelas reviews. Amo vocês, chuchus!

**Reviews?**


	9. Uma necessidade

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, maoe.

**Aviso: **Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem. Eu esqueci _completamente_ do Akamaru o.o. Ok, finjam que eu o botei preso lá na cela também, certo? E, novamente, perdoem-me.

**-x-**

**Rápidos, era o que precisavam ser**

**-x-**

Enquanto isso, em Suna...

**Dois personagens:**

_O Kazekage e a Amiga._

_Solitários, tristes e... em perigo._

Gaara passava, impacientemente, a mão pelo rosto. Algo o incomodava naquela manhã. Não recebera nenhuma mensagem do grupo que fora para a Nuvem e sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. Bem, ele não podia estar mais certo. Realmente merecia seu título como Kazekage. Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Kitsune abriu a porta de seu escritório, entrando rapidamente.

"Kazekage-sama. Você precisa sair daqui agora." Ela disse, enquanto pegava uns papéis na mesa de Gaara, que ia abrir a boca para falar, mas fora interrompido. "É um ataque. A maioria de nossos ninjas está invadindo aqui e matando quem for leal ao senhor."

"O quê? Por quê?" perguntou, arregalando os olhos, e xingando-se por ter fechado as janelas e não ter escutado um grito sequer. Ele realmente não sabia que aquela era a menor das preocupações.

"Ainda não sei direito, mas... provavelmente estão a mando do Conselho. Você precisa sair daqui. E rápido. Alguns ninjas, leais, estão tentando combatê-los, mas não temos muito tempo. Temari-sama e Kankurou-san se recusam a fugir também e estão lá embaixo, lutando também." Ela disse, séria – muito diferente de quando a encontramos antes de irmos para a Nuvem.

"E o que a faz pensar que fugirei? Eu sou o Kazekage, lembra-se? Eu deveria estar na linha de frente!" ele exclamou, tirando a roupa de Kage e ficando apenas com sua roupa normal – que estava por baixo.

Kitsune suspirou. "Eu sei. E eu aprovaria prontamente em outra ocasião. Mas esses ninjas estão aqui para matá-lo. Só atacam os outros porque eles intervêm. Eu queria estar lutando também, mas, como sua guarda pessoal, eu tenho que tirá-lo daqui. E rápido. Já enviei uma carta à Kage de Konoha, pedindo ajuda. Perdoe-me por fazer isso sem consultá-lo. Pegue todos os documentos que achar importante, e que não devem cair nas mãos do Conselho, e venha comigo, por favor. Como sua guarda, como sua amiga, eu peço para que fuja daqui." Disse, franzindo o cenho e o encarando firmemente.

Gaara suspirou. "Mas e meus irmãos?"

"Eu tentei convencê-los a vir, mas se recusaram e só disseram para que eu o levasse daqui e que eles iriam arranjar um jeito de sair dali também, se não conseguissem deter os ninjas. Kaze... Gaara. Por favor. Vamos."

Ele a encarou. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, suavemente. "Vamos." E sorrateiramente saíram dali. Cada vez mais em perigo.

**Uma expressão:**

_Travessa.  
Do tipo de quem tem uma idéia._

"Certo, descobrimos que há uma traição. Beleza, e agora?" perguntou o Pinto Pequeno, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Se seus braços não estivessem presos, aposto que os cruzaria. "Ainda estamos presos aqui, sem poder fazer nada. E, cara, que fome!" revirei os olhos. De reclamão, bastava o Kouta.

"Acho que você está esquecendo um pequeno detalhe, Naruto-_kun_." Falei. "Somos ninjas, somos de Konoha, somos treinado e somos fortes. Só estamos aqui porque Kakashi-san quis evitar que algo pior ocorresse. Para eles, claro." Bem, ficar preso realmente piorava meu humor. Kiba olhou com raiva e surpresa para mim. Não posso culpá-lo, eu não sou a pessoa mais falante do grupo. Mas enfim.

"Mas nossas mãos estão presas, não podemos fazer nenhum jutsu." Naruto disse, franzindo o cenho.

"Então temos que pensar um jeito de nos soltarmos. Não deve ser tão difícil." Kurenai falou. Seu estado não era exatamente o melhor.

"E não é. Aposto que Kiba-kun sabe o que fazer, não é?" Kakashi falou, encarando o Inuzuka, com um leve sorriso. Fiz o mesmo e notei que o Cara de Cachorro tinha uma expressão travessa no rosto. Do tipo de quem tem uma idéia.

"Mas é claro." E assobiou, fazendo Akamaru, que até então estivera deitado no chão, quieto, se levantar. "Eles o subestimaram, achando que era um simples cachorrinho. Pura burrice. Vem cá, Akamaru." Chamou, no que o cachorro, mesmo com uma enorme bola de ferro presa à perna, atendeu prontamente, se aproximando quase sem nenhum esforço. "Eu poderia mandá-lo quebrar a corrente, mas se alguém viesse, e não fosse a hora de fugirmos, poderíamos criar algo maior, então... Akamaru, quero que comece a latir e só pare quando alguém vier aqui."

E o barulho começou. O latido desse cachorro _realmente_ doía. Logo, alguém ao longe gritou para que ele calasse a boca, mas ele continuou. Até que a mesma pessoa que gritou aproximou-se da cela em que estavam e voltou a mandá-lo parar de latir. Akamaru continuou, mas ficou em pé nas grades, ficando da altura do homem. Por entre as barras de ferro, o homem bateu com um bastão de madeira em Akamaru, que grunhiu de dor. "Agora vê se cala essa boca." O cachorro afastou-se da grade, e o homem foi embora.

"Certo, e daí?" Sakura perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Akamaru?" Kiba chamou, sorrindo. E, quando o cachorro arreganhou a boca, um molho de chaves revelou-se embaixo de sua língua. "Bem, acho que isso responde sua pergunta." Ninguém ali conseguiu evitar em sorrir.

**Um susto:**

_Urgente.  
Do tipo que vem preso na perna de uma águia._

Tsunade bebia calmamente o sakê que estava em sua xícara. O que me faz perguntar-me como ela continuar sóbria para coordenar uma vila. De qualquer forma, não pôde beber muito, pois seu momento de calmaria foi interrompido assim que Shizune adentrou, às pressas, em sua sala.

"Tsunade-sama! Acabou de chegar essa carta de Suna. Parecesse urgente, pois mandaram sua melhor águia. Ainda não sei do que se trata." Ela disse, enquanto corria até a mesa da Hokage e entregava-lhe a carta. Tsunade abriu-a, rapidamente, e passou os olhos pela carta, levantando as sobrancelhas a cada linha que lia. "E... e então?" Shizune perguntou, nervosa, imaginando o quão era terrível o conteúdo dela. Ela só não imaginara que seria tanto.

"Rápido, chame aqui os melhores ANBU's que estiverem disponíveis." Falou, ao terminar de ler. Tinha pressa.

"Mas... não vai responder a carta?" a outra perguntou, ainda mais nervosa.

"Não é necessário. O que o Kazekage e sua guarda precisam agora é de reforços, não papéis. Agora vá, corra!" E Shizune correu para fora. Tsunade suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros. O que os outros estavam fazendo?

**Uma necessidade:**

_Concentração.  
E muita._

Senti-me incomodado com todos ali me encarando enquanto esperavam. Mas não podia ligar para isso agora. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. Mexi minhas mãos rapidamente em um jutsu – definitivamente, a Nuvem não era o melhor lugar para se prender um ninja – e um grande pergaminho em branco com um pincel enrolado nele apareceu. Sabe como é, para casos de emergência como esse.

Rapidamente, escrevi um pedido de orientação à Hokage – para saber se podíamos sair dali – e, em outra parte do pergaminho desenhei um pássaro, que logo saiu do pergaminho. Amarrei a mensagem em sua perna, no que, pelo seu tamanho, ele quase caiu. Mas era o único jeito, já que ele precisava ter o tamanho exato para passar pelo pequeno buraco que tinha ali.

Num segundo, ele era um pequeno passarinho lutando para chegar até o buraco da prisão. No outro, era uma grande águia voando silenciosamente pelo céu lá fora. Ajeitei-me no chão, com as mãos ainda permanentes no último selo usado. "Tomara que dê certo." Sakura comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Concordei levemente com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. "É melhor deixarmos ele se concentrar." Shino disse, para os outros. Agradeci mentalmente, já que agora estava tentando fazer isso mesmo.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais concentrado. "Vai demorar muito?" não consegui segurar um arquear de sobrancelha ao ouvir o Naruto perguntando. "Ahn, Naruto-kun, talvez seja melhor ficarmos em silêncio enquanto o Sai-kun se concentra." Quase, quase mesmo, não virei a cabeça para olhá-la. Mas, se fizesse isso, jogaria seu pedido por água abaixo. E, muito provavelmente, alguém já tinha feito o que eu estava pretendendo fazer.

Apreciei o silêncio que finalmente se instalara. Comecei a sentir de verdade o pássaro lá fora, guiando-o pelos melhores lugares para se chegar mais rápido em Konoha. Evidentemente, eu não precisava ficar assim tão concentrado em um jutsu como esse, mas eu estava enviando um desenho da Nuvem até Konoha. E precisava que fosse o mais rápido possível. Ou seja: concentração.

E muita.

Às vezes, ser da ANBU te torna _foda_. Com o perdão da palavra, claro.

**Uma preocupação:**

_A de tudo dar tempo.  
A de tudo dar certo._

Os dois ANBU's ali presentes tiraram suas máscaras. Tsunade os encarava, séria, enquanto segurava a ficha de ambos nas mãos. "Neji." falou, encarando o rapaz de longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados. "Misune." A garota de cabelos loiro-escuros e olhos castanhos. "Vocês foram os escolhidos por serem dois dos mais eficientes ANBUs. E, o principal, os mais rápidos. Cheguem a Suna em um dia e meio ou menos. Sem pausas ou com o mínimo delas. Aqui está o local onde terão que ir." Estendeu um papel. "Não sejam vistos. Suna está em polvorosa e serão rapidamente reconhecidos como reforços, mas não temos tempo para disfarces. Agora vão." E no segundo seguinte, sumiram.

Tsunade deixou-se desabar na cadeira. Apesar de ser tudo mais prático quando se tratava dos ANBU's, eram também tudo mais tenso. Eu sempre soube que ela adorava quando Naruto palpitava em suas ordens.

Algumas horas depois, Tsunade sobressaltou-se quando uma águia entrou rapidamente em sua sala, pousando em sua mesa. Estreitou os olhos ao notar que era feita de tinta. _Minha_ tinta. Suspirou, aliviada, afinal só sabia que tínhamos partido para a Nuvem. Nada mais. Leu rapidamente meu resumo sobre tudo o que acontecera e o pedido para que nos dissesse o que fazer. Logo, começou a escrever a resposta. E amarrou-a na perna da águia.

Quando a águia saiu pela janela, sentiu a preocupação pesar sobre os ombros. A de tudo dar tempo. A de tudo dar certo.

**Outros dois personagens:**

_O gênio sem liberdade.  
A garota carente por dentro._

"Novamente juntos em uma missão, hã?" Misune disse por debaixo da máscara, enquanto ela e Neji pulavam no telhado da última casa e passavam correndo pelo portão de Konoha.

"Somos uma boa dupla em missões furtivas." Respondeu, sério. Passavam agora pelas árvores.

"Não apenas nisso, eu me arriscaria a dizer." Brincou, acelerando o passo. E, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, continuou: "Só queria saber o que aconteceu em Suna dessa vez." comentou, franzindo o cenho.

"Saberemos assim que resgatarmos o Kazekage. O que precisa ser logo."

"Então sugiro acelerarmos ainda mais."

E o fizeram. Agora, as árvores eram apenas um borrão para eles. Corriam, corriam, corriam. Aceleravam, aceleravam, aceleravam. Agora, silenciosos. Rápidos. Principalmente rápidos. Porque tudo o que não tinham agora era tempo.

**Tudo o que todos precisavam ser:**

_Rápidos. Rápidos. Rápidos._

**-x-**

**N/A: **Ae, ae, ae! Partes tensas aparecendo! Caham. A fic finalmente está chegando onde eu quero que chegue. O romance voltará a tona no próximo cap. Prometo.

Enfim, super cansads agora.

Titia Murder ama vocês.

**Reviews?**


	10. Um objetivo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mimimi.  
**Aviso: **Mals, Hee.

::

**Konoha, o objetivo**

::

**Uma resposta:  
**_A boa e velha fuga._

Senti ser segurado por Sakura quando oscilei levemente. A águia de tinta já havia desaparecido e agora Kakashi lia a resposta, sério. Levantei, um pouco ofegante e me recostei à parede, como os outros, esperando que o Vagabundo Pervertido dissesse as ordens da Hokage.

- Ela não explicou muito bem, mas parece que alguma coisa está acontecendo em Suna.

- Então o Kazekage foi mesmo traído? – Kurenai murmurou, expondo o que provavelmente estava na cabeça de todos.

- Não sei. Saberemos quando retornarmos, o que, segundo Tsunade, deve ser rápido. No momento em que nos prendeu, a Nuvem colocou em risco sua aliança com Konoha. A Hokage disse que deixássemos as questões diplomáticas para depois. O importante é voltarmos para Konoha e saber o que está havendo.

- Ou seja...? – Sakura perguntou, já ajeitando as luvas.

- Que um soco seu deve bastar para quebrarmos essa parede. – E o mesmo sorriso apareceu no rosto de todos.

Ia ser a boa e velha fuga, afinal.

**Uma boa notícia:  
**_Reforços._

O dia já amanhecia quando Misune e Neji avistaram Suna. Apesar de estarem molhados de suor, apressaram ainda mais o passo, bebendo água do cantil que levavam. Pode parecer muito, mas acredite quando eu digo que os ANBU são acostumados com coisas piores.

Neji ativou o Byakugan – poderzinho realmente útil, devo admitir – quando se aproximaram do portão e logo soube que não poderiam passar por ali se quisessem realmente resgatar o Kazekage. Os civis pareciam estar todos trancados nas casas e vários ninjas estavam guardando o portão. Mais ao longe, parecia haver um tumulto.

- Não sei exatamente o que está havendo, mas não é boa coisa. Uma guerra, talvez, mas acho que está acabando. Não podemos ir pelo portão principal. Acharão que mandaram Konoha para lutar. – O Hyuuga murmurou, desativando o Byakugan.

- Vamos rodear pela floresta. Segundo a Hokage, o lugar onde o Kazekage está parece ser no outro extremo da cidade. – Misune sugeriu, recuando para a floresta atrás dela.

- Isso vai levar mais tempo que pensamos.

- Não se formos rápidos. A floresta é um bom atalho e, contanto que não fiquemos na areia, não nos verão e evitaremos conflitos.

Neji assentiu e ambos começaram a correr pelas árvores, sempre de olho na cidade ao longe. O sol estava alto quando resolveram sair da floresta. O que, devo admitir, é muita coragem, visto que estavam no deserto com um sol nada piedoso. Correram, levantando areia.

Misune concluiu que realmente algo de muito importante deveria estar acontecendo na vila, pois não havia nenhuma vigilância daquele lado da cidade. E Suna era, em geral, uma vila bastante segura. Neji ativou o Byakugan novamente, vendo se era seguro abrir um modesto buraco na muralha que cercava a cidade. Quando se deu por convencido de que realmente deixaram aquela parte da vila deserta, afastou-se e deu um belo chute.

Um silêncio incômodo veio logo depois do barulho da parede se quebrando. Neji olhava ao redor com o Byakugan, mas só via pessoas temerosas dentro de suas casas. Pareciam com tanto medo, que nem notaram a entrada deles. Ou, talvez, barulhos daquele tipo já deviam estar acontecendo por ali.

Misune esgueirou-se pelas casas, tentando encontrar a garota que estaria com o Kazekage e o próprio. Tsunade não dera muitas explicações, só que estariam em alguma casa por ali. De repente, ouviu um barulho atrás de si e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se, uma kunai na mão. Mas tudo o que viu foi uma garota de cabelos castanhos, que balançava negativamente a cabeça e mantinha um dedo sobre a boca, pedindo silêncio.

Um docinho para quem disse que era a Kitsune.

Neji, que até então tinha se esgueirado para o outro lado, logo avistou Misune com Kitsune e juntou-se a elas. Gaara os esperava do lado de fora de uma pequena casa, sério.

- Devo imaginar que esta seja a resposta de Tsunade. – Ele disse, baixo.

- Sim, Kazekage-sama. Os reforços chegaram.

**A única coisa em mente:  
**_Voltar para Konoha._

Depois de Hinata olhar ao redor com o Byakugan e confirmar que a prisão ficava um pouco isolada da vila, perto da floresta, e que os guardas estavam ali perto, jogando conversa fora, Sakura estralou os dedos. Em um estrondo, a parede caiu. E quando escutamos os gritos dos ninjas, já estávamos correndo em direção à floresta.

Subvilas são tão... inexperientes.

Corremos por um tempo pelas árvores, até pararmos em uma clareira somente para beber água em um riacho ali perto. Quando voltamos a pular, olhei de relance para Kurenai, que parecia bem pior e bem mais preocupada. Definitivamente, se eu estivesse grávido não viria a nenhuma missão.

- Será que... está tudo bem em Suna? – Ouvi Hinata, ao meu lado, perguntar.

Encarei-a um pouco surpreso, mas ao vê-la manter o olhar firme para frente, fiz o mesmo. Sua voz demonstrava preocupação, mas seus olhos de lua cheia estavam repletos de determinação.

- Provavelmente não. Mas Tsunade deve ter planejado alguma coisa para ao menos ajudar Gaara.

Kakashi, à frente, apressou o passo. Fizemos o mesmo.

- Acha que acontecerá uma guerra?

Perguntou-me, mas simplesmente não sabia o que responder. Só apressei o passo, sentindo o olhar dela sobre mim. Guerra é um assunto que envolve assuntos demais. Sentimentos demais. E eu ainda não sabia bem o que deveria sentir em relação a isso.

- Será que estão vindo atrás de nós? – Ouvi, ao meu lado, Naruto perguntar ao Cara de Cachorro.

- É bom que venham. Ainda não revidei nenhum soco que me deram. – Resmungou em resposta.

Revirei os olhos, mas o sorriso foi um pouco inevitável.

- Acho que não virão. – Shino murmurou, quando emparelhou conosco. – Pelo que entendi, algo está acontecendo em Suna. Nossa prisão foi somente para que ninguém interferisse lá.

- Então, de certa forma, Gaara estava um passo à frente ao designar um grupo experiente. – Sakura disse, um pouco atrás.

As coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido. Mas as respostas só teríamos quando voltássemos à Konoha.

**Uma coisa boa no meio de tudo:  
**_Novas pessoas. Novos vínculos._

O único som que quebrava o silêncio era o farfalhar das folhas, enquanto Neji, Misune, Kitsune e Gaara distanciavam-se cada vez mais de Suna. Kitsune, apesar de tensa como os outros com a situação, sentia-se levemente incomodada com o silêncio de todos. Ela não era muito de conseguir ficar calada por muito tempo. Aliás, tenho que lembrar de nunca estar perto quando ela e Naruto estiverem conversando. Ia ser informação demais...

- Hm, vocês não vão tirar as máscaras? – Não se contendo, Kitsune perguntou à Misune, que estava mais próxima.

- Bem, isso não nos foi solicitado, então não há necessidade de sermos reconhecidos. – Misune respondeu, dando de ombros. – Acho que vai ter que ficar para uma próxima. – E Kitsune gostou de imaginar um sorriso por debaixo da máscara.

- Estamos indo para Konoha, não? Talvez seja em breve.

Mas a conversa teve que parar por aí quando Neji olhou para trás, direto para o Kazekage.

- Tem uma clareira à frente, paramos?

- Não, preciso falar com Tsunade o mais rápido possível. E, para isso, temos que chegar à Konoha. – Gaara respondeu, sério.

- Muito bem, então. – E apressou o passo, forçando todos a fazerem o mesmo. – Kazekage? – Chamou, ainda encarando as árvores à sua frente. – Não acha que está na hora de contar o que anda acontecendo em Suna?

Gaara encarou a máscara, que lembrava um pássaro, do Ceguinho por alguns segundos antes de suspirar. Interpretem isso como "É, você é de confiança."

- Traição.

- Típico. – Misune murmurou, aproximando-se dos dois, sendo seguida por Kitsune. – Deixe-me adivinhar, foi aquele Conselho idiota?

- Não temos ainda toda a certeza, mas provavelmente foi. – A guarda-costas do Kazekage respondeu, de repente muito séria.

Neji encarou Kitsune por alguns instantes, como se desse conta da menina pela primeira vez. Franziu o cenho.

- Pelo fato de que tivemos sair apressados de Suna, acabei não me atentando a isso. Mas, Kazekage, ela é confiável?

- É minha guarda pessoal, apesar de na maior parte do tempo fingir ser uma simples assistente. – O ruivo falou, num tom um pouco defensivo que fez Misune rir levemente. Eu e ela temos uma mente aguçada, se é que entendem. – Acaba escutando muitas coisas, o que é de grande ajuda.

- Digamos que eu sempre acabo sabendo num segundo antes quando algum problema, geralmente fatal, vai chegar ao Kazekage-sama.

O Hyuuga assentiu, satisfeito. Provavelmente pensou "Ah, pelo menos não vamos ter o problema de esconder o corpo, caso tivéssemos que matá-la". Ou algo assim, nesse nível simpático.

Um silêncio mais amigável reinou, quando todos voltaram a se concentrar em chegarem o mais rápido em Suna. E, dessa vez, ninguém se sentiu incomodado. Querendo ou não, estavam correndo por aí com novos vínculos e não somente com estranhos.

**Algo ao longe:  
**_Os portões de Konoha._

Pela cara, todos estavam exaustos. Fora uma longa viagem de Suna para a Nuvem e, apesar da última ser relativamente perto de Konoha, mais essa viagem cansativa. Sem falar que fomos presos e estivemos na armadilha de um golpe político. Sabe como é, essas coisas pelo qual passamos todo dia.

Caía à noite e se qualquer um se atrevesse a piscar, provavelmente cairia no sono direto para o chão. Todos incrivelmente silenciosos. Olhei para o lado e Lua Cheia parecia ter acabado de falar alguma coisa com Sakura, mas bocejara e só continuou a pular por entre as árvores.

- Estamos perto. Assim que chegarmos à Konoha, poderão descansar. – Ouvi Kakashi dizer, enquanto corria na mata.

Hinata tentou arregalar os olhos, ao ouvir o Vagabundo, mas seus olhos estavam quase se fechando. Suspirei e me aproximei.

- Vem, eu te levo. – Murmurei, indicando com a cabeça minhas costas. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, nem dizendo. Mal tínhamos nos falado por conta de todos os repentinos acontecimentos. E eu ainda não a entendia direito, como pensava que entendia.

Resumindo, eu falei por puro instinto mesmo.

- O... o quê? – Ela falou, meio sonolenta. – Ah, não, não precisa, Sai-kun. Eu... eu estou... – Bocejou. -... bem.

- Nota-se. – Revirei os olhos. – Vem, eu te levo. Não estou cansado. – O que era uma puta mentira, com o perdão da palavra.

E ela realmente devia estar cansada, pois não tentou relutar mais. Paramos por um instante e ela desabou nas minhas costas, passando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Estremeci. Segurei suas pernas e voltei a correr. O olhar de Sakura sobre mim fez a minha pele extremamente pálida ficar parecida com um tomate. É, é, eu estava envergonhado. Mas Naruto, mesmo tentando disfarçar, olhava também.

A satisfação curou qualquer vergonha.

Senti algo quente em meu pescoço e percebi que era a respiração dela. Dormia. Fechei os olhos, sorrindo. Chamem-me de bobo. Passou-se um tempo assim, até que vimos algo ao longe.

Os portões de Konoha.

**Um objetivo:  
**_Konoha._

::

**N/A: **... Gzuis, eu consegui atualizar isso aqui. Viram? Demorou, mas veio. E com um gostinho de romance que vai voltar a preencher a boca de vocês de agora em diante. Tudo muito linds, tudo muito tenso. Espero que estejam gostando.

Aliás, eu estava relendo a fic e tals e cheguei à um fato: o prólogo é uma droga D:.

Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço à beta mais apertável daqui, Abracadabra. E agradeço a vocês por lerem isso aqui.

**Reviews?**


	11. Um clima

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, fic sem fins lucrativos, and all that jazz.

**::**

**Pura tensão, o clima que paira sobre Konoha**

**::**

**Uma palavra:**  
_Amigo.  
Uma das palavras engraçadas._

Estava me segurando para não despencar e dormir ali mesmo, no escritório da Hokage. Ela nos encarava, satisfeita, mas sem tirar a expressão extremamente séria do rosto. Hinata, ao meu lado, ainda um pouco sonolenta, trocou o apoio de um pé para o outro, desconfortável. Assim que chegamos à Konoha, acordei Lua Cheia e todos nós nos dirigimos à Tsunade. Todos exaustos, emburrados e vingativos. Tsunade suspirou talvez pela terceira vez quando Naruto voltou a falar.

— Eu realmente não entendo! Eles nos traíram, nos prenderam. Traíram Gaara! Você quer que fiquemos aqui, parados, esperando eles virem? – Cruzou os braços, indignado.

— Eu entendo sua frustração. Mas eu não posso realmente mandar vocês fazerem nada enquanto Gaara não chegar com os ANBUs. Tenho que saber primeiro o que está havendo.

Naruto, então, _finalmente_ pareceu satisfeito e descobriu os braços.

— Mas eu quero participar dessa missão. – Falou, anormalmente sério para os padrões dele.

— Você sabe que não pode me pedir isso, se Konoha for ajudar, e creio que vai, essa missão deve ser no mínimo de nível jounin. E dependendo, ela pode acabar sendo composta apenas por ANBUs.

— Ma-

— Naruto, chega, certo? Eu não tenho certeza de nada ainda. Só sei que quero que vocês vão para casa, cuidem de qualquer ferimento, descansem e estejam preparados para qualquer chamado. Principalmente você, Kurenai, não deveria ter aceitado essa missão e sabe disso. Quero que descanse, porque se acontecer o pior, precisaremos de você. – Então voltou seu olhar para Kakashi. – O manterei informado. – No que ele assentiu.

Saímos de lá, cada time para seu canto. Comecei, então, a tentar juntar as peças do que andava acontecendo. Tsunade havia dito que a missão seguinte poderia ser nível ANBU e como eu estava envolvido, poderia facilmente ser escolhido.

— Naruto-kun. – Chamei, no que ele se virou e eu esperei Sakura e Kakashi se afastarem. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ele adotou uma expressão confusa.

— Não me chamando de Pinto Pequeno... Pode perguntar qualquer coisa. – E riu, no que eu o acompanhei.

— Sabe àquela hora, em Suna, que Gaara o chamou para conversarem a sós?

— Ahn, sim, por quê?

— Poderia me dizer o que foi? Estou tentando assimilar o que está acontecendo e talvez o Kazekage pudesse ter lhe dado alguma informação.

— Ah, não, não. Ele só me... perguntou coisas sobre a personalidade dele. Se ele conseguia se expressar, ou algo assim. – Associei imediatamente à cena que eu havia presenciado com ele e sua assistente e à forma como ele estava tentando parecer gentil e sincero.

— Entendo. Bem, e o que você disse? – Puxei conversa.

—Que ele não consegue, é claro. – Tentei imaginar a expressão de profunda decepção que Gaara deve ter feito. Naruto definitivamente não colabora. – Mas que é o jeito dele, ele só deveria se esforçar algumas vezes. – Assenti, quase pronto para ir embora. – Como você. – Parei instantaneamente.

— Como?

— É, você sabe, com todo esse jeito aí cheio de apelidos e com esse sorrisinho irritante. – Ele riu. – Tentando se expressar e tudo. O treinamento da ANBU deve ser realmente difícil para tirar tão forte as emoções dos ninjas... – Pareceu ponderar por um momento e então voltou a me encarar. Eu quase, quase estremeci. – Mas você está indo bem.

— Do que você...

— Se expressando. Você está indo bem. Se não, não poderia te chamar de amigo, né? – E deu um de seus sorrisos 'Naruto' de todos os dentes, começando a sair.

Por um instante, eu quis começar a gargalhar.

— Naruto. – Ele se virou novamente. Franzi o cenho, buscando a palavra certa. – Obrigado. Acho que é isso que devo dizer. – Respirei fundo. – Acho que fui um pouco rude demais com você nessa missão, então... me... – A palavra de repente me faltou. – Isso é...

— Não precisa se desculpar por nada. – Ele completou, a expressão calma que aparecia apenas para aqueles que já andavam com Naruto há um tempo. – Eu também fiquei bem puto com aquele velho. – E, mesmo ainda não entendo bem a que eu me referia, ele saiu.

A vontade de gargalhar voltou. Eu só... havia perdido novamente para Naruto, mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com Lua Cheia. Mas, daquela vez, não senti raiva ou frustração. Apenas fiquei... feliz. Amigo, ele havia dito. Palavra engraçada.

**Um olhar:**  
_Nervoso.  
Cheio de medo._

Tsunade depositou a xícara cheia de sakê na mesa e se levantou, Shizune postou-se ao seu lado, ambas sérias. Um vento rápido na madrugada fria e logo quatro pessoas adentram o escritório. A Hokage quase deu um suspiro de alívio ao ver o Kazekage são e salvo, mas notou que não eram apenas Misune e Neji que estavam com ele.

— Kazekage, bem-vindo, fico feliz que esteja bem. – Tsunade disse, tentando pular as formalidades. – Sei que deve estar cansado, mas te-

— Temos que resolver os assuntos imediatamente. – Completou o ruivo, no que a Hokage assentiu. Gostava de trabalhar com o moleque. Só não o chamaria assim na frente dele, é claro.

— Porém, antes de qualquer coisa, vejo que não veio sozinho.

— Itsuki Kitsune, guarda pessoal do Kazekage-sama. Peço para estar a par do que for decidido, para que eu possa protegê-lo da melhor forma. – A garota se adiantou, antes que começasse a ser tratada como indesejada como fora pelo ANBU anteriormente. Tsunade analisou-a e encarou Gaara, no que ele assentiu.

— Certo... Neji, Misune, ótimo trabalho. Podem tirar as máscaras, estão dispensados, recuperem-se da viagem rápida e fiquem atentos a qualquer chamado meu. Dependendo do que for decidido, chamarei vocês. – Os ninjas assentiram, tirando as máscaras. Misune lançou um último fraco sorriso para Kitsune antes de sair com Neji. Tsunade desabou em sua cadeira. – Bem, podem começar.

Gaara assentiu e sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa da Hokage, Kitsune postou-se em pé ao seu lado, como Shizune ao lado de Tsunade. O Kazekage sentia cada músculo de seu corpo dolorido e tenso, sua boca fervilhava de raiva. Queria apenas a calma e silenciosa Suna de volta. _Sua_ Suna.

— Hokage, você sabe que Suna e Konoha mantêm uma forte aliança, hoje mais que nunca, devo muito a essa vila e aos seus shinobis. Por mais que na situação do Chunnin Shiken de alguns anos essa aliança tenha sido abalada por Orochimaru... – Tsunade fez uma careta. – Não sei se sabe disso ao certo, mas foi aqui, por um de seus shinobis, que recobrei minha própria consciência. – Kitsune olhou rapidamente para Gaara, não sabia muito do suposto passado sombrio do ruivo.

— Naruto. – Para variar, devo acrescentar.

— Isso. E desde então luto para manter essa aliança firme. Queria ser eu a poder ajudar Konoha dessa vez, mas creio que terei que pedir sua ajuda novamente.

— O que está acontecendo exatamente, Gaara? – Tsunade trouxe a conversa para o pessoal, no mínimo tentando mostrar que ela não se importava com formalidades. Quase a podia ver oferecendo um sakê para o outro.

— Não tenho ainda certeza, mas faz alguns meses que coloquei Kitsune para sondar os membros do Conselho. Descobri que estavam fazendo inúmeras reuniões e decisões sem a minha presença, afetando minha autoridade em Suna.

— _Conselho_, nem me fale dele.

— Porém o que estão planejando é bem mais do que tentar me deixar apenas como um cargo figurativo. Estavam planejando uma emboscada para me tirar definitivamente do poder. Eu sai que toda aquela calma estava por um fio, então foi quando surgiu a missão diplomática de um dos membros do Conselho, Ichimaru Kouta. Na hora que o Conselho insistiu para que os ninjas escalados fossem os deles, sabia que algo estava errado. Disse que eu mesmo escolheria os encarregados, como deve ser o trabalho do Kage.

— E escolheu meus shinobis porque não sabia se ainda em quem podia confiar.

— Exato. Pedi a você um grupo grande e que classificasse a missão como rank B, assim não chamaria tanta atenção por ser um membro do Conselho e ao mesmo tempo me deixava com ninjas experientes, caso algo acontecesse. Mas de alguma forma isso os fez se apressarem mais e de repente estavam tomando Suna, ou melhor, mandando os ninjas deles fazerem isso.

— Você fala em ninjas do Conselho, mas eles não deveriam obedecer ao seu Kazekage antes de tudo?

— Deveriam, mas não é bem o que ocorre. Tornar-me o Kazekage não foi algo muito pacífico como aparenta. Infelizmente, muitos concordaram apenas por... medo de mim. Então muitos shinobis se aliaram ao Conselho, que me detesta desde de sempre e acha minha posse injusta. Porém, depois do incidente com a Akatsuki e Chiyo baa, os habitantes de Suna finalmente aceitaram-me como Kazekage, não mais apenas por medo, e isso deve ter atrapalhado algum plano do Conselho ou algo assim, por de repente colocarem tudo em ação. Mas vários famílias da elite de Suna, incluindo as famílias de shinobis, mantiveram sua lealdade ao Conselho. – Gaara suspirou. Era uma batalha psicológica quase todo dia em sua vila, parecia que deveria provar 24h que não era mais um assassino psicopata. O que me faz realmente querer bater em algumas pessoas de Suna. – Começo a achar que fiz alguma besteira, pois eles se aproveitaram do fato de Konoha estar concentrada na missão para atacar minha vila.

— Mas não foi uma escolha tão errada, Gaara, os dois times conseguiram escapar sem dificuldades e ainda trouxeram ótimas informações para nós. – É, Gaara, um pouco mais de crédito para nós, está bem?

— O que quer dizer?

— Além de confirmarem a presença do Conselho nisso tudo, com a nítida traição de Ichimaru, descobriram que quem o está ajudando é um tal de Kishima Suou. – Imediatamente Gaara franziu o cenho, parecendo extremamente preocupado, mais do que já estava. – O que, você o conhece?

— Achei que você também o conheceria, mas acho que abafaram o caso em Suna. Ele foi um dos que ajudou Orochimaru na época do Chunnin Shiken, na verdade, muitos dos ninjas do Som vieram dos ninjas da Nuvem, sob o comando de Kishima. Estava também interessado na posse de Suna... e na... Mas isso faz mais de dois anos, acreditar que o Conselho está mancomunado com ele é acreditar que eles planejando isso há...

— Muito tempo.

É aquele momento em que todos param por um momento e pensam que tudo de repente parece fazer sentido. Além de, claro, de repente tudo parecer pior.

— Tsunade-sama, isso provavelmente quer dizer que querem colocar um crápula como Kishima como Kazekage, que fará o que o Conselho bem entender por riqueza e status.

— Não se preocupe, Gaara, Konoha irá ajudar com tudo o que precisar, sua aliança e o bem estar de Suna são muito importantes para nós. Não vamos...

— Você não está entendendo, Tsunade-sama, Kishima quando estava aliado a Orochimaru não queria apenas Suna.

—... deixá-lo na mão. O que está dizendo?

— Que acho que eles estão planejando também tomar Konoha. E transformar isso em algo grande o bastante para... tomar os outros países também.

Kitsune e Shizune se entreolharam rapidamente quando o silêncio recaiu no escritório, o olhar cheio de nervosismo e medo. De anos acompanhando seus Kages, sabiam o quão ruim aquilo poderia ser.

**Um sorriso:  
**_Insensível.  
Mas com todo o direito._

Depois de observar Naruto sair, com um conflito interno gigante que envolvia sentimentos de rivalidade e amizade pela mesma pessoa, fiquei com uma súbita vontade de falar com Hinata. Era uma vontade quase desesperadora, então resolvi seguir na direção de onde o grupo dela tinha ido, torcendo internamente para que ela já não estivesse dormindo em sua casa ou... em qualquer canto por aí. Ela realmente estava com sono quando chegamos. Por sorte, Kurenai dava ainda algumas instruções ao seu time, então esperei eles começarem a se dispersar para chegar até Lua Cheia.

Mas alguém chegou primeiro.

Aparecendo repentinamente, Naruto acenava para Kiba e Shino e se aproximava de Hinata. Fiquei meio confuso, pois achava que ele tinha ido para casa, então – lembrando-me muito da primeira vez que realmente notei Lua Cheia – escondi-me por entre as colunas de uma das casas de Konoha, enquanto o loiro começava a falar.

— Hinata! – Ele chamou, sorrindo, no que a garota pareceu se surpreender muito e imediatamente corou, desviando o olhar. Bem, pelo menos ela não desmaiou. Segure-se nisso, Sai.

— Na... Naruto-kun... – Ela gaguejou, dando um meio sorriso. – Achei que já tinha ido para sua casa...

— Aah, haha, eu ia mesmo. Mas é que... – E pareceu repentinamente desconcertado e envergonhado. Hinata o encarava, claramente ansiosa. E eu também, por motivos diferentes. – Bem, achei que deveríamos conversar.

— Se-sei... Sobre...

— Sobre o beijo e aquilo tudo. – Falou rapidamente, encarando o céu. Naruto é um poço de romantismo. – É que... tudo aconteceu... rápido e não... planejado e... tudo. B-bem, o que quero dizer é que eu te devo explicações, é isso. – Repentinamente, Hinata pareceu incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, mas o encarava firmemente. Naruto pareceu notar isso e suspirou. – Como posso dizer... é que eu ainda não... Digo, ainda não sei muito bem... O que aquilo quis dizer para mim.

Alguns segundos de silêncio mórbido se passaram. Achei que a qualquer momento um dos dois poderia escutar meu coração bater. Era um pouco ridículo, mas eu realmente estava ansioso, suado, querendo que tudo aquilo chegasse logo a um ponto. Ainda não havia me acostumado a lidar com tantos sentimentos de uma vez.

— Tudo... – Hinata começou e Naruto a encarou. – Tudo bem, nós podemos ir... com calma. – E pareceu reunir toda sua coragem para dizer aquilo. E sim, algo dentro de mim de repente pareceu rasgar ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Mas nada que você não já soubesse, Sai, nada que você não já soubesse.

Tentei sair dali, mas parecia que meu corpo havia deixado de me obedecer. Ouvir um declarando amor eterno ao outro só iria machucar, mas o masoquista aqui simplesmente não conseguia ir embora. Suspirei e fechei os olhos, tentando me acalmar. Eu _precisava_ sair dali.

Até que Naruto falou.

— Eu não sei se realmente tenho... esse tipo de sentimento por você, é isso.

E enquanto Hinata arregalava cada vez mais seus olhos de Lua Cheia, eu me colava ainda mais à coluna, tentando parar de ser tão insensível ao ficar sorrindo daquele jeito.

Mas vamos lá, eu até que tenho o direito.

**Um clima:  
**_Pura tensão.  
Pairando cada vez mais._

**::**

**N/A: **É ISSO AÍ, BRASIL, ACABEI ESSE CAPÍTULO. UHUL. I'M BACK, BITCHES.

Coisas seguindo os rumos que eu planejo há tanto tempo nessa fic. Adoro escrever tensões de guerra e com o Gaara todo maduro. Gostei particularmente da ceninha friendship dos nosso rapazes, eles são um amor.

Estou meio louca e com sono, fui pras nights ontem, então o final ficou meio estabanado, mas me deem um desconto, qq.

Enfim, estou voltando, garotinhos. Espero que tenham gostado, se alguém ainda ler e tudo. O capítulo não está betado, mas vou ver se mando para alguém betar em breve.

Sobre os próximos capítulos, só digo isso: cuidado, nem tudo que reluz é ouro. Hihi.

Ok, vou parar de ser doente e publicar isso.

E o título do cap. está uma droga, btw.

**Reviews?**

**(obs: **não leio Naruto há um tempo, então deixem essa fic num espaço filler depois do Gaara quase morrer e tudo**)**


End file.
